Killer's Insight
by taekwongirl360
Summary: Elena Gilbert is an FBI trainee who needs information on a case. She has to turn to infamous serial killer Damon Salvatore for his insight and help. Will her connection with him be more than she can handle? Loosely based on the Silence of the Lambs.
1. A Simple Assignment

_**This story is based on the Silence of the Lambs. Elena Gilbert is an FBI trainee who is sent to talk to infamous serial killer Damon Salvatore in the insane asylum asking for help on a case she's working on. But will her connection to him be more than she can handle?**_

_**Also, I am currently working on the next chapter for Love in the Shrew. Keep on the lookout for that as well. : )**_

_**Enjoy, review and ideas are appreciated! **_

**Killer's Insight**

**Part 1**

**FBI Headquarters-Washington DC**

FBI trainee Elena Gilbert was just finishing her 5-mile run when one of her FBI trainee friends, Anna, ran beside her.

"Elena…Dr. Saltzman wants to see you in his office right away," Anna told her, trying to keep up with Elena's brisk pace.

"Ok, thanks Anna," and with that, she ran off the path to the sideward toward the main FBI building.

Elena had been training for about 3 years now to be an FBI agent. It took many hours of studying and even more hours for actual training. But it was all worth it.

Her father had been a small-town cop all his life and she remembered him coming home every evening after work when she was a young girl. Those memories always brought both happiness and pain to her.

Running until she reached the front entrance, she slowed down to a walk before entering. She passed offices and took the elevator up to the 5th floor. She was wondering what Dr. Saltzman could possibly want with her. Maybe he had an assignment for her, and that was her ticket to graduating with a promise of a job on the FBI team.

When she reached his office, she knocked.

"Come in please," a voice called from within.

Entering, she saw Dr. Alaric Saltzman, head of the department of criminal psychology of the FBI, sitting at his desk looking at a report.

Looking up he smiled at her. "Elena, please come sit down. I have something important I must discuss with you."

Sitting down, she smiled at him. "I must say I was surprised when you called me here. Is there something we need to discuss?"

"Actually, there is. I just got a report on a case the FBI is currently investigating. I must warn you though, agent Gilbert, that the contents of this case must remain confidential and the nature of it is, well, somewhat gruesome."

Elena waited for him to continue.

Dr. Saltzman was hesitant for a moment.

"Well, the reason why I called you here is because I have a favor to ask of you."

Elena's eyebrow rose. "Whatever it is, I'm up for the challenge sir." And it was true, if she pleased Mr. Saltzman in her assignments and tasks while in FBI training, she would graduate with full recommendations.

"I'm sure you're aware of the new serial killer named Buffalo Bill. He's killed a total of 10 women so far and skins them alive. We are currently reviewing the case but have absolutely no leads. We're stuck."

Elena nodded in understanding. She had been keeping up with the newspapers but didn't know the full details of the case.

"How can I help sir."

"Well, we need insight from a certain someone, someone who has experience in these kinds of killings…" he was looking down at the papers on his desk now.

"So why hasn't this person been interviewed? We need to catch this guy before he kills again," Elena exclaimed, trying to reason with her advisor.

"Well, he doesn't talk to just anybody. He's being kept in the maximum-security insane asylum prison in Baltimore. He's highly educated and extremely intelligent, one of the reasons we had trouble catching him."

"Who is it, sir? And what does he have to do with the case?" Elena was curious now.

Alaric stared at her for a moment. "Agent Gilbert, are you at all familiar with Damon Salvatore?"

That name made Elena's heart stop. Her eyes grew wider with her fear at the mention of his name.

"I…I'm familiar with him sir. Wasn't he the serial killer who kidnapped women and (gulp) drank their blood. He was nicknamed Dracula Salvatore if I recall." She shivered. She had seen pictures of him in the newspapers after he was caught. While being an exceptionally beautiful man, he had the eyes of ice and a reputation for being unmerciful to his victims.

"That's exactly who I'm talking about. And he prefers to be called Dr. Damon Salvatore. He graduated with a PhD. in psychology when he was only 22 years old. He's killed 30 people that we know of and that number is probably a lot more. We don't know when he started killing but he's an expert at it. We were wondering if someone talked to him, and showed him the case maybe he can help us figure this guy out and catch him." There, he had told her and said it all.

"Forgive me for speaking so bluntly, but why haven't you talked to him or someone else in authority?" She was curious as to why he was bringing this up.

"Well, I've tried talking to him. He hates people of authority or people who try to study him. He needs to see someone that he doesn't know-you, agent Gilbert."

Elena's mouth opened in shock. He was asking her? What in the world could she possibly do to make this monster talk to her?

"I'm sorry sir but I have to say something," she managed to squeak out.

"Speak freely Agent Gilbert."

"I'm not sure how to feel about this. You want me to go talk to him, that's it?"

"Yes, see what he says. Chances are he'll be more helpful to a beautiful lady such as yourself than to me or anybody else in the FBI."

Elena thought about it for a moment. She was scared out of her mind that she was going to meet a real serial killer. Then again, she had to get used to it-she'd be dealing with them for the rest of her career. What could one little conversation with this man hurt?

"Alright sir, I'll do it. If it will help the case."

Alaric smiled. "Excellent. Report to the Baltimore asylum tomorrow morning and come back and to tell me what he said."

Elena left the office feeling excited…and terrified out of her mind.

_Next chapter she'll meet the infamous Damon Salvatore. Stay tuned…_


	2. First Meeting

_**Okay, it's the first meeting between the two. Hope you guys enjoy it : )**_

**Ch. 2-First Meeting**

Elena arrived at the Baltimore State Asylum the next morning. She was currently waiting for Brady Chilton to show up in his office; he was to direct her to Damon's cell himself.

While picking out a wardrobe this morning, she had no idea what to wear. Her roommate Anna helped her pick out a nice knee-length skirt, white blouse and a long jacket to protect her against the cold. Winters in the Upper East Side were brutal. It wasn't the wardrobe she was concerned about; it was meeting a serial killer for the first time-a very dangerous serial killer.

Before she could think about anything else and lose her nerve, a man entered the room and shut the door behind him.

He didn't hesitate to sit down behind the desk before looking at her. This must be Brady.

"Good morning, Miss?..."

"Gilbert sir, and it's Agent Gilbert please." She smiled at him politely.

"Ah yes, agent Gilbert. My name is Dr. Brady Chilton; I am the warden for this facility. Dr. Saltzman filled me in on why you're here. And I must say he does have great taste in his women." He was smiling at her with a look that was making her very uncomfortable. He was literally looking her up and down. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"Sir, if we could please go down to Dr. Salvatore's cell, I would be ever so appreciative." True, she wanted to get this finished.

Dr. Chilton's smile fell. "Alrighty, straight to the point aren't you? Don't waste any time…" He stood up abruptly and motioned for her to follow him.

The two of them walked down a long hallway and up a flight upstairs.

"Surprised Alaric sent a woman. I don't even think Dr. Damon Salvatore has even seen a woman in the past seven years, and trust me you are exactly his type."

Elena was going to ask him exactly what type that was before he continued.

"Well Miss Gilbert, since you're an agent I'm sure you can remember the rules. Rule number one, don't get too close to the glass, and stay at least 4 feet away from it. Rule number two, don't pass him anything through the bin such as staples, pens, etc. Only paper. Rule number three, don't let him get into your head no matter what he tries. Got it?"

Elena was trying to keep pace with Brady as she listened to the rules. And there were a lot for a high-security prison.

They reached a barred entrance. Brady entered in a code and the bars parted to let them in. Brady was about to follow her through the second one before he stopped her.

"I advise you to be careful. The last time someone had contact with Salvatore, he complained of having chest pains. A nurse went in to help him. This is what happened to her neck-they were able to stitch her back up, but barely." He showed her a picture of a nurse on a hospital bed with a bloody patch on her neck. She couldn't help but gulp and her heart rate picked up significantly.

"Thank you Dr. Chilton…I think I can take it from here."

He gave her a frustrated look. "Well, you could have saved me the trouble of taking you down myself by telling me this beforehand."

"Well, then I would have missed the pleasure of your company, sir" she said, giving him a small smile.

He smiled back. Opening the door for her, he spoke before shutting it behind him.

"The guard Tony will take your gun for you before you go in. Be careful." Then he shut the door and went back up the stairs.

Elena was trying to keep her cool as she went down the small corridor. She entered a small room where a man was looking at security videos. He looked up and smiled at her.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing down in this dreadful place?" he asked her sympathetically.

"Everyone's asking me that question today," she sighed as she took her gun and other essentials and gave them to him, at least until she was done talking with Damon.

"Ok, I'm sure Dr. Chilton told you the rules?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just stay calm and try not to look at the other inmates. They're just as crazy, Dr. Salvatore's actually pretty sane compared to them. His cell is the last one on the left. My names Ernie, if you have any trouble just call me. Good luck." And with that, he unlocked the last barred door and Elena walked through it. It clanged shut behind her causing her to shudder in fear.

She started walking down the hallway. It wasn't very long but it sure felt that way. In the corner of her eye, she saw a man standing at the bars of the first cell staring at her with a creepy grin on his face. The second one had a mumbling man hiding in the corner. She passed another cell with a black-bearded man who whispered words to her that were barely audible, but she heard him loud and clear-_I can smell your pussy._

'Keep calm Gilbert, it's no big deal' she told herself. But she walked a little faster.

She finally reached the last cell. It was a cell made of thick glass and small holes could be seen at the top for air. Drawings covered some of the walls. There was nothing much, just a sink, a toilet and a bed.

Looking into the glass, she saw a man with dark hair wearing an orange prisoner suit lying on his bed, head toward her, tossing a tennis ball at the wall. It would bounce back to him exactly so he kept doing it. This was a sight she wasn't expecting.

"I have told you before Brady, I will not accept visitors. Like you, they're just a bunch of pompous assholes who want to study me. Carry on." He waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss somebody. His voice was like deep velvet, a sinister glare emitting from it.

"Dr. Salvatore? My name is Agent Gilbert, may I speak with you?" she asked, surprisingly without hinting at her inner fear.

The man immediately turned around. His eyes got bigger as he looked at her. Elena was struck at the man's beauty. He looked excessively nice to be a sadistic serial killer. It wasn't until he grinned a malicious grin that she changed her mind. He was looking at her in a way that was downright creepy.

Standing up, he started straightening his suit and combing his hair with his fingers.

"I do apologize miss. I wasn't expecting someone like, well, someone as beautiful as you," he smiled at her using a gentleman's voice.

"What was your name again, Miss-"

"My name is Agent Elena Gilbert. I'm with the FBI," she spoke calmly, trying to figure him out.

"An FBI agent? May I see your credentials?" he asked, moving forward toward the glass. Elena got a perfect view of his bright blue eyes in the light. They literally were like ice-he smiled at her, but it sure as hell didn't reach his eyes. He looked like a predator stalking his prey.

Deciding it was best to comply than argue, she pulled out her badge and held it up for him to see.

"A little closer please, I can't see it very well." His smile grew bigger.

She stepped a little closer.

"A little more, I have terrible eyesight," if it was even possible, his smile grew bigger. He looked more like the Grinch now.

She stepped an inch closer. He looked and read the fine print on the badge.

"That expires in a month. You're not really an FBI agent, are you?"

"I'm still in training, but I soon will be. Please Dr. Salvatore-"

"Please, call me Damon. Dr. Salvatore takes too long to say in a conversation and all the ladies in my past have called me Damon. And please have a seat, no need for you to stand all day."

'My, he is acting more like he's a host at a dinner party rather than a prisoner inmate receiving a visitor,' Elena thought, but complied nonetheless.

"Alright. Damon…I have a case I want you to look at. We're tracking a serial killer who-"

"No no no" he clicked his tongue in his mouth. "You were doing just fine Miss Elena. May I call you Elena?" he asked, leaning on the glass crossing his arms across his chest.

"Of course."

"Elena, you were doing fine before you mentioned this. I have not helped the FBI for the past seven years. Sure, they want me to help since I'm a killer myself and have a PhD in psychology." He spoke this like he was proud of his finest accomplishment. "I actually was a therapist at a women's correctional facility. I think you know what happened to the majority of them." His smile grew as Elena noticeably gulped.

"Every agent in the FBI has read about me, I'm sure. Sure, since I was caught, they've been wanting my 'expertise'" he held up both his hands and indicated the quotations with his fingers.

"But I had no intention of helping them then and I have no intention of helping them now. Dr. Saltzman must be a pretty desperate man if he's sending amateurs to me, not to mention a beautiful woman." He winked at her.

"I'm just asking you to look over this case file, that's it. We would just like your input, either you will or you won't." Her patience was wearing thin with this man.

"Tell me something, what did Multiple Miggs say to you? I heard him hiss something at you. What did he say?"

Elena was shocked at his question. She didn't want to tell him but knew she had to comply with him in any way she could. They needed answers on this case desperately.

"He hissed at me 'I can smell your pussy,'" she gulped, remembering the crude voice.

Damon's eyebrow rose.

"I see. I can't smell _that_ well but I do know this. You use Lubriderm lotion all over your body and you're wearing De Noir by Victoria's Secret, are you not?"

Elena's stunned look made him smile.

"I smelled you when you first spoke. You smell divine, I must say. Your blood too…" His smile grew bigger.

"Dr. Salva-Damon, can we please get back to the matter at hand? Please look at these," she was getting more frustrated by the minute. Being in this creepy place was starting to get to her.

"Alright, I'll do it for a beautiful lady. Send the papers through." Elena got up and opened the sliding metal door. He picked the papers up and winked at her before looking at them.

"Well well well, this boy is a nasty piece of work," he smiled as he read the papers.

"Do you have any ideas as to who he is? How we can catch him?"

He was silent for a moment. "The FBI really thinks they need help on this? Wow they get dumber by the year," he looked up at her and smiled. He sent the papers back to her.

"Damon-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. And please tell the FBI the last time I had a thrill from a woman was seven years ago. I enjoyed her immensely-"

"And sucked her dry!" And with that, Elena had had enough. She grabbed the papers and walked briskly down the hallway.

As she was passing Multiple Miggs cell, she glanced over and noticed he was naked and making strange noises.

Suddenly, a white substance hit her right in the face. She screamed in horror. All the horrors she had to endure there were taking their toll on her. On the verge of tears, she tried making all of it go away.

"ELENA! AGENT GILBERT!" Damon shouted from his glass cell. She ran back to his cell. Elena had no choice but to return to him. She looked up at him through her tears that were brimming in her eyes.

He gave her a sympathetic look, the only real emotion she had seen from him since she got there.

"That was disgraceful what he just did to you. Rudeness is incredibly unspeakable to me. I may be a murderer but I'm far from impolite."

"I've noticed Dr. Salvatore," she managed to get out. The commotion caused by the other prisoners was starting to get louder.

"Look, come back tomorrow. Leave the papers with me and I'll look them over. Til then, have a safe trip back to the FBI and I'll see you tomorrow."

Elena nodded.

"Ok?

"Yes." She put the papers back in the bin and pushed the button.

"Ok, now go. Don't look at any of those imbeciles, just run. GO NOW!"

Elena ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the hallway and into the small room. Ernie gave her a look.

"Are you alright miss?"

With her hand grasped to her chest, she gave him a wild look.

"I think I'm getting somewhere." And with that, she left the horrible building, only reminding herself to return the following day.


	3. Second Meeting

_**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile-I was on vacation. I wanted this chapter to be a long one, so here you go. And some of you might recognize a scene at the end of this chapter, so I didn't make that up. The Vampire Diaries TV show did. Enjoy and as always, review : )**_

**Chapter 3-Second Meeting**

Elena returned to her apartment later that night after she got back from the asylum. The minute she got into the door she let out a sigh of relief. To say that the day had been interesting and a handful was a complete understatement.

"What happened? How did your meeting with Dr. Salvatore go?" Anna asked her, walking over from the kitchen and handing her a cup of tea.

Taking it from her, Elena attempted to make light of the situation.

"Pretty well all things considered. The place he's contained in is a totally different story. I never want to go back there again, but he promised to look over the case. I'm supposed to go back tomorrow and discuss the case with him." Sitting down, she rubbed her face with her hands, an obvious sign of tiredness.

Anna simply stared at her.

"Are you crazy Elena? One time with that monster is enough for anyone to handle, how can you possibly go back there?"

"Because I have no choice. If anyone can help us catch this freak, Damon Salvatore can."

…

Elena was startled awake by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Reaching over and turning on her lamp, she answered it.

"Agent Gilbert?" she spoke groggily.

"Gilbert, this is Dr. Saltzman."

Elena's eyes immediately perked up.

"Yes sir?"

"I was wondering how your meeting with Salvatore went earlier?"

Rubbing her eyes, she answered groggily "Fine sir. He agreed to look over the case and I'm supposed to see him tomorrow. But couldn't this have waited until tomorrow? It's three in the morning."

"Excellent work, but I thought you should know what happened. I just got a call from Brady Chilton."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"Multiple Miggs, the disgusting man in the cell next to Salvatore's, is dead. According to the surveillance video, Salvatore was heard whispering to him yesterday evening. He was found about an hour ago. He somehow cut out his own tongue and choked on it."

Elena gasped through the phone.

"Sir, it's true Multiple Miggs offended me yesterday, but I didn't think anything of it. But…I'm not sure how to feel about this sir."

"You don't have to feel anything about this Gilbert. It's part of the job, but you still have to go see him tomorrow."

"Ok sir, will do." She hung up. Grabbing her blankets, she pulled them over her head to stop the chills running up and down her arms. Salvatore wasn't playing around—it was obvious he would kill anyone who was rude to her. But why?

**Next Day**

It was raining cats and dogs by the time Elena arrived at the asylum. And to make matters worse, she had accidently cut her arm on a loose nail in the doorway.

She went through the same procedures as yesterday. Tony took her gun and Ernie took her coat and led her into the cell chambers.

As she passed Multiple Miggs cell, she felt herself get nervous. She knew she was being silly, but the images of what happened to her yesterday were still fresh in her mind.

Other than that, the entire chamber was quiet.

When she reached Damon's cell, it was completely dark. She couldn't see a thing!

"Damon? Damon, are you in there?" she asked.

The metal bin burst open.

Startled, she slowly walked over to it and looked inside of it to see…a towel?

"You're bleeding has stopped. Give your arm a bandage and you'll be as good as new."

The deep, velvet voice startled Elena. She started looking around the dark room but found nothing.

"Thank you. Why is your cell so dark Damon?" She already knew the answer. And yet, she felt no fear from this man.

"Punishment for Miggs. I didn't literally kill him, I promise you. I merely spurred him onto it." She heard a slight laugh in his tone.

Just then all the lights came on, illuminating his cell. Damon was sitting on the floor still in his orange prison suit. His legs were crossed and he looked relaxed, as if he was sitting in a meditation group.

"Thank you Ernie," he spoke to the ceiling before looking at Elena. He smiled when he saw her; even drenched she looked absolutely stunning.

Elena was glad she could finally see him. Not being able to see him was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Did you get a chance to look over the case?" she asked, sitting down in the chair. She was trying to spur the conversation in a productive way and not have it continue in a pointless manner like last time.

"I did. What a hell of a guy! He kidnaps women, keeps them for a few days, cuts off a certain body part as a keepsake then dumps their bodies in the forest. How original…" His laughter was filled with sarcasm.

"So, any ideas as to how to find or catch him?"

"I've thought about it and we need to look deeper. There's something about this man's killing grounds that doesn't add up. You and I might be spending a lot more time together, sweetheart." He smiled at her in what was supposed to be a flirty look.

Elena didn't say anything. She just moaned in annoyance.

"You are angry? I want to help you catch this guy Elena, but I'll need your input as well," he said, standing up and walking to the glass.

Elena looked up into the bright blueness of his eyes. She could get lost in his eyes forever…

"I think Dr. Saltzman likes you."

The blunt statement caused Elena to startle.

"And what makes you say that Dr. Salvatore? You're clearly the expert on relationships." She meant it as a sarcastic statement but it came out as a statement.

"Well, why send you and not another male agent? Why not another female agent? I wonder how many assignments he's sent you on?" Damon seemed to be asking these questions out loud and not want a response.

"Damon, Dr. Saltzman is just a professor and colleague. He sent me here to talk to you in the first place because he trusts me with an important job like this."

"Oh, I'm sure," she could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Do you think he thinks about you as he jerks off? Maybe he has visions, scenarios of fucking you." His voice had an angry hint at the end, almost possessive.

"I highly doubt that's the case Damon. And it's the type of thing Miggs would probably say." She reprimanded him.

"I apologize. Sometimes my mind has visions of possibilities and it gets away from me. So now, about this serial killer..." he paused before continuing. He looked at her with a grave expression on his face.

"This guy is a total psychopath, more so than me if that's even possible. If any other girl comes in contact with him, God help them."

_**Nashville, Tennessee**_

A young girl named Jessica got out of her car with her backpack in tow. It had been a hell of a long day at school and work.

She turned around and stifled a scream.

"Hello, I'm so sorry to intrude."

A man was standing in front of her. He had short blonde hair, a slight goatee and blue eyes. He smiled at her in a friendly way.

"So sorry to bother you miss, but my car broke down about a few blocks over and no one else seems to be home. I was wondering if I could use your phone?" he asked, smiling. His eyes were shining in the dim light.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" Jessica asked, clearly hesitant.

"Yeah," he held up a black phone in his hand, "The battery died on me. Can you believe that? The one time I really needed it and it dies, how stupid huh?"

"Hilarious," she replied skeptically.

"Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just want to use your phone. Please? I'll use it to call a tow truck then leave you alone. Do we have a deal?"

Jessica thought for a moment. The guy did seem harmless and was extremely polite. What harm could it do?

"Sure, just a sec." She was reaching into her purse to search for her phone when suddenly the guy grabbed her and spun her around, holding a wet cloth to her mouth. She screamed but the sound was muffled by the rag. The last thing she heard before blacking out was laughter.


	4. The NeverEnding Search

**The Never-Ending Search**

Elena had been driving for an hour every single day for a week to see Damon about the current case. And every single time, not only his beauty mesmerized her but also by his intelligence.

There was a reason he wanted to be called Dr. Damon Salvatore by anyone other than Elena. His extreme expertise in getting inside a killer's head was absolutely astounding. Then again he was...had been...is a killer himself.

On the Friday of the week, Elena was looking forward to seeing her girlfriends for the first time in a long time. She had the whole weekend ahead of her, but duty called first-seeing Damon one last time before the break.

"Ah, Elena. Nice to see you again for the millionth time this week. These daily visits are beginning to feel suspicious to me," Brady Chilton greeted her as she walked through the front door of the asylum.

Elena's uneven smile broke through, much to her unpleasant surprise in seeing Dr. Chilton. She knew he found her attractive but….ew.

"Nice to see you sir. I'm here to visit-"

"Salvatore again, I know. You've been to see him for the past 4 days. You know what Miss Gilbert? I'm beginning to think there is something going on between you and Dr. Salvatore-the animalistic killer," Brady smiled lewdly at her.

Elena didn't answer him-she just wanted to get down to the basement and quickly. And she never thought she would say that in her lifetime.

Before she could walk down the hallway, Brady cornered her against the wall. She tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge.

"You're pretty dedicated to your work, aren't you agent Gilbert? Well I can think of other areas you would be good at…" he sneered at her.

No matter how revolted and scared she was, Elena refused to show it. Without another word, she pushed her way through Brady's arms and marched down the hallway.

The walk seemed longer than usual. Her thoughts were all over the place-the current case, this dismal place, what just happened and then, there was Damon. No matter how hard she tried, he had gotten under her skin.

It was giving her the chills every time she thought about it.

After going through the motions with Tony and Ernie, she walked past the other prisoners and reached the last cell.

Damon was reading what looked like a newspaper. He didn't even look up, but she knew he heard her.

"We have a problem Elena. And when I say problem, I mean global crisis." He looked up and gave her a grave expression.

"What do you mean, Damon?" she asked, sitting in her usual chair spot.

Getting up from the floor and walking over to the glass, he held up the main headline page of the newspaper. On the cover, it read "Buffalo Bill Strikes Again!" And below that was a picture of a pretty girl. The caption read Jessica Conan Missing.

"Oh my God…" she whispered, staring at the smiling portrait of Jessica, the next poor kidnapped girl.

"My thoughts exactly."

"This would make her possible victim number five-based on the MO of this guy; we have three days to find her before he kills her. That's what this guy does-he kidnaps them, keeps them for about a week, skins them aka killing them then dumping their bodies," Elena practically recited the case. She could talk about it in her sleep, which she wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"Yes, so why do you look so flushed right now? I'm surprised Saltzman didn't inform you of this before it reached the papers." Damon leaned casually on the glass watching her intensely.

Elena tried to hide her look of shock. She should be used to Damon's blunt statements by now but he always managed to surprise her.

"I'm just in shock is all. Victim number 5…I'm afraid we are already too late."

"I'm not talking about the case, I'm talking about you. What happened just now that's got you all a flutter? Is it seeing me again?" He teased, smiling at her in a playful manner.

"No, not exactly," she spoke a little too quickly. There was no way she was going to talk about Brady with Damon—not if she had anything to say about it.

"I can always tell when you're lying Elena. Now tell me the truth, please." His smile instantly faltered—he knew Brady had a reputation for being a total basterd to people, especially the women. If he had touched Elena, he would surely kill him…

Elena hesitated before answering. It was better to tell him than have him work his mind tricks on her.

"Brady and I had a heated moment, that's it."

"By heated you mean sexually? What did you do to you?" Even when he was asking the questions, his hand gripped the glass-he was secretly hoping that it would so he could go after the asshole that dared put his hands on Elena!

"I really don't want to talk about this Damon," she whispered pleadingly. She expected him to continue his questioning but surprisingly, he backed down.

"So, about the case—"

"Yeah, about that…I have a few demands of my own."

Elena's head shot up to look at him. His face held no expression before he smiled at her in a pleasant manner.

"I've helped you long enough-at least in this hellhole. I want to be moved to a different facility, away from Dr. Chilton and I want a view. It's been over five years since I've seen the outside world. I will still help you on the case, but before I do I want to be moved." He moved to lay down on his small bed.

Her mouth gaping open like a fish repeatedly, but no words formed. Eventually she found her voice again.

"What the hell—Damon, we don't have time for this! There is another human life at risk and I don't have time to deal with your sorry cell life!

Damon smiled grimly at her. "Those are my demands, take them or leave them. Unless you want to talk about your past and feelings, which may be an eligible part later on in this deal."

"How the hell am I supposed to do this? I'm a trainee, not the national guard!" Elena shrieked.

"You have connections in the FBI, figure it out. Until then, you will hear from me no more."

Elena's anger boiled as she was thinking "What are my superiors going to say? Maybe they will grant his wishes, maybe not."

Either way, there was another girl in serious danger right now. If they didn't catch this guy in time, another life would be taken.

**That Same Moment**

Jessica woke up with a pounding headache. She could see a very dim light above her. When she looked around, she thought she was in a dungeon like area.

Before she could contemplate anything else, a bright light came on above her.

A shadowy figure moved into the light.

Looking up she saw that she was in…a well! She was in some fucking well!

"Hello? WHO ARE YOU!" she shouted to the man at the top of the well. She couldn't see his face but she could sense him looking at her.

Nothing.

"What do you want with me?" she shouted at him.

As she looked up, she was able to make out markings on the walls. Only to realize they weren't markings at all—they were blood streaks.

Her screams echoed throughout the room even as the man disappeared above her.


	5. The Deal

**Here's another chapter, enjoy and review. And you may recognize a few lines from Silence of the Lambs in this one : )****Chapter 5—The Deal**

"He wants WHAT!" Alaric shouted in his office. He was positively fuming when he heard what Damon wanted. Elena stood on the other side of his desk, not sure what to say.

"Those things are what he wants and if I were you, I'd make him a deal if we're going to catch this guy."

"I should have known he would try to sneak his way into a deal. But seriously, we don't have time for this!" He ran his hands through his hair. It was a full minute before he looked up at her.

"Wait a second, I have an idea!"

"You're going to grant his deal?" she questioned.

"No, we are going to _pretend _to give him his deal. You'll bluff it to him and I'll have a copier come up with some fake paperwork. It's perfect!" He didn't notice the reluctant look on her face.

"Sir, I don't think Dr. Salvatore will take kindly to being played. He'll never help us if he finds out about this!" She was worried about being able to lie in front of Damon-she didn't think she could do it. He could see right through her!

"Just do your very best Miss Gilbert. I know you can, we just need to make a deal so that he will talk. I know he knows something about this beast of a killer but he won't talk unless there is a deal. Just fake it and you'll be fine, just get details ok?"

The look on Alaric's face was so hopeful that whatever Elena was about to say just drifted off.

"Yes sir. I'm on my way.

**Baltimore Asylum**

"Damon, I have the paperwork!" Elena exclaimed as she skidded to a halt in front of Damon's glass cell. She had spent more time here than her apartment in the last week.

"What paperwork?" he asked in a bored tone, not bothering to look at her, sitting cross-legged against the right wall.

"I have here"-she held up a clip of papers-"A signed pardon from the mayor himself. Mayor Lockwood is anxious to get this situation under control, he doesn't want any more bad publicity by this story since it's election year. The girl's parents are also willing to provide financial contribution to help make your new cell more comfortable."

That did it. Damon's head turned sharply toward hers. "What do you mean 'my new cell?'" There was definite excitement in his voice now.

"You'll be moved to the top floor of the library building first for only a few days. If we find Jessica alive with your help, you'll be moved to the state penitentiary in Maryland. But keep in mind this deal is _only _when you cooperate and _if _she is found alive. If not, the deal is off." Elena accentuated the only's and ifs to make sure he fully understood how much hold he had to help her and how much she had on him.

He was silent for a moment.

"What about my view?"

Elena smiled again. "I'm glad you asked-you will be in a maximum security cell with a window to a gorgeous view. You'll see trees, birds, the sky, the whole outdoors. But the best part is this: one day out of every year you'll be taken to this place called Mystic Island." She held up a map to show him where it was-in the Caribbean.

"You'll be visiting this island once a year and be able to walk on the beach, swim in the ocean, feed the birds, whatever you want. Maximum FBI supervision is still required, of course."

"Of course," he drawled. She sent the papers through he bin to him. He picked them up and read them one by one.

"Mystic Island…last I heard it was where the Center for Disease Control was. Sounds charming." The sarcasm was evident in his voice. He paused for a minute before turning back to her.

"Alright, it's a deal. I'd shake your hand but obviously…" he gestured to the glass.

"Let's pretend that we did. So can you tell me more-" Elena started to say before being interrupted.

"Not so fast Elena. I haven't finished with my own version of the deal," he smirked at her.

"Damn it Damon, we don't have time for this! We're wasting precious time here, the girl is in serious danger!" She shouted her pent-up frustration so loudly the entire hallway could hear her.

"Tsk, inside voices here Elena. Good Lord, you probably scared all the squirrels and birds from here," he smiled before continuing.

Elena took a deep breath before sitting down.

"Now that you've calmed down, here's our secret deal. I tell you things about the case, you tell me things. Not about this case though, about yourself. I ask the questions, you answer them. Do we have a deal?"

Elena couldn't believe he would be worried about talking to her now of all times! They needed to hurry before anything happened to that girl…or before she gave her cover away.

"Tick tock, tick tock Elena. Poor Jessica doesn't have much time lefttttt," he chimed at her.

"Make it quick. What do you want to know?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"What is your worst memory in life?" he started the conversation like he was back to being a shrink again.

Elena didn't say anything at first; the silence was deafening.

"Don't lie to me Elena. I can tell when people lie to me," he warned in a low voice.

"The death of my boyfriend." She was amazed at how calmly she answered the question. She had never talked about it before, not to anyone.

"Really? You date?" He sounded surprised…and pleased.

"I used to. Not so much anymore." She explained.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"He was an police officer. He was called to check out a domestic violence disturbance. The husband shot him three times in the chest."

Damon was silent for a moment. "That must have been difficult to cope with."

"It was but it was a long time ago. I've been training to be an FBI agent because of his influence."

"His influence, yes. Now tell me, was he a good man? Was he gentle with you, treated you alright?" he continued.

"He was a very decent man," she explained. Tired of this interrogation, she wanted to move back to the case quickly.

"Was he good in the sack?"

Elena's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Was he good in the sack? Did he make you cum every time? Did he-"

"That's enough Damon. You're beginning to sound like Multiple Miggs. That's all I'm telling you for now. Now qui pro-quo Doctor Salvatore-give us a hint," she prodded.

Knowing it would get him nowhere, he played along.

"It's been awhile since I've seen him, but this is his mark."

"What are you talking about? Whose mark?" she questioned. When Damon didn't say anything, she looked puzzled.

"You know who Buffalo Bill is, don't you?"

"Unfortunately yes. Quite well in fact."

"Well, who is he?" she was trying to prod gently but at the same time knew it would get her nowhere.

"I guess you could say we're related."

Buffalo Bill's Hideout

Jessica was asleep when the opening at the top of the well was opened. In stepped the figure again.

He shined a bright light on her. It was horrible for her eyes, but with the light she managed to get a better look at her kidnapper.

He was slightly tall and very muscular. He had short hair that seemed to move straight up in the front.

"Who are you?" she shouted at him.

The man said nothing. Suddenly, something was thrown down at her. She quickly ran to the edge of the well before looking down and seeing what it was.

A bottle of lotion?

"Wha—what is—this?" she whispered.

"It rubs the lotion on its skin. It does this whenever it's told." It was second time she had heard the man speak, the first being him on the street.

"Why? What do you want with me?" she started crying.

"Put the lotion on," he continued.

Still Jessica was stuck in her world of pity.

Without warning, a blast of cold water hit her in the shoulders. Screaming, she was forced to stand up, shivering from fear and the cold.

"It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again," the voice spoke again.

"Are you gonna hurt me? Please I just wanna go home, please let me go!" She shouted to him.

Another blast of cold water effectively shut her up and the only thing heard afterwards was the sound of her whimpering.


	6. The Deal Part 2

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love reading them! Here's another chapter: note-this is the one before something really good happens. I promise, working on the next chapter as we speak. Enjoy this one for now.**_ **Chapter 6—The Deal part 2**

As Elena left the asylum, her cellphone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID, she realized it was Dr. Saltzman.

"Agent Gilbert?"

"So…did he fall for it?" he asked expectantly.

"Surprisingly, yes. Didn't suspect a thing." A pang of guilt throbbed in her gut as she said it.

"Excellent. I'm on my way to Virginia now; my flight leaves in an hour. Did he reveal anything else?"

"Not really. He said he was related to Buffalo Bill somehow though."

"Are you sure? Salvatore's a master at lying, there's no denying that. And there's no record anywhere of any family he has had or has. If there was, they would have been in the record books."

"I don't know. It's possible Damon has concealed that fact for a very long time."

"You're on a first name basis with him? Gilbert, what did I tell you about not getting close to suspects! You should know better than that."

"I'm sorry sir, but Salvatore has gotten into my head. I couldn't help it sir."

"Well, try to see him one more time once he's been moved to the Virginia library floor. That's the only part of the deal actually agreed upon. Fly there later tonight and see if he talks again."

"Yes sir," and with that she hung up. On the way to her car, she booked tickets for her flights to and back from Virginia.

Baltimore Asylum-Interrogation Room

Damon was strapped on a level panel with wheels, his arms tightly secured in a straight jacket. He was strapped on the board with thick belts around his ankles, chest and legs. There was also a mouth guard over his mouth to prevent him from biting anyone, but it had an opening with a few bars for him to speak through.

Dr. Chilton lay on 3 chairs put together, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Is there any particular reason why I'm strapped here like an animal? This jacket is very uncomfortable," Damon finally piped up.

Brady laughed. "Oh my God…are you seriously that stupid? Even for a doctor!" Brady continued to laugh.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon glared at him.

"She totally played you! Like a flute!" He stopped laughing enough for himself to continue talking.

"I overheard on the camera the deal that foxy FBI girl made you."

"What about it?"

"I called Mayor Lockwood in Virginia himself. He never made any deal. How does that make you feel?" Brady walked up right next to Damon and stared him right in the eyes.

There was a pause. A pin could be heard dropping if there was one.

"You're lying," Damon sneered.

Brady barked a laugh. "Nope, there never was a deal, but there is one now. I made it myself. The same rules apply-you will be flown to Virginia with me in about an hour to personally speak to the mayor and Ms. Conan's parents. You will give us a name and location to Buffalo Bill and if all goes well, with any luck, you'll be moved to Maryland and you'll never have to see me again. And you'd better deliver it," Brady threatened before continuing.

"If Buffalo Bill is caught an Jessica found alive, you will be moved to Maryland, but no view and no visitation to any remote island. So, do we have an official deal?" Brady gave him an expectant look.

Damon looked down at the floor.

"I have a few conditions of my own."

"Oh? And what would those be?"

"When we land in Virginia, I want to see the actual signed deed. And I want to stay somewhere for the night—make it a cage if you must, but I want an actual bed, pens, paper for drawing, and meals whenever I want them. Those are my conditions and I will fully cooperate."

Brady glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are? The king? You're pushing it Salvatore."

Damon smiled. "Take it or leave it, Chilton."

Elena's Dorm

Elena was sitting on the floor of her dorm room looking at the case file. Something about this case just didn't add up….

The door opened to reveal Anna. "Elena, you might wanna call Saltzman. Salvatore's on the move."

"What are you talking about?" her startled voice wavered.

"Chilton told him the deal was a fake, so a new real one was made. Salvatore took it and now he's heading to Virginia to talk to the mayor there."

Bolting up, Elena scrambled to get some actual clothes on. 'Crap, I knew something was going to go wrong with this plan!"

As she loaded up her small suitcase, she turned to Anna.

"Look, I'll be back tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, but this case has turned urgent. I need to talk to Damon once more, that is, if he even will after what I did to him."

Virginia Airport

The FBI plane landed promptly in the Virginia Airport at 8 p.m. Salvatore was unloaded and wheeled out on his board still in his straightjacket and mouthguard.

Mayor Lockwood and Jessica's parents were already waiting for him.

"Dr. Salvatore, I'm Richard Lockwood-mayor of Mystic Falls Virginia. I assume your flight was pleasant?"

"If you call flying laying down on a wooden board pleasant, then yes it was extraordinary," Damon rolled his eyes.

Mayor Lockwood cleared his throat. "So, I understand you have information for us to help catch Buffalo Bill?" Jessica's mother whimpered in the background.

"I do. I just need to ask a question. Mrs. Conan?" he called out.

Her eyes got bigger but reluctantly stepped forward. "Yes?"

"Tell me something, did you breastfeed Jessica?"

The look on her face was nothing short of surprise. "Beg pardon?"

"It's a simple question."

"I don't see how that has to do with finding her? But yes, I did."

"Toughened your nipples didn't it? They say even if a man gets his entire leg cut off, he can still feel it trickling. When your daughter ends up on the slab, where will it tickle you?" Damon smiled. Brady gave him a severe look.

Mrs. Conan looked like she was about to break. And then she did.

"GET THIS…THIS…_THING_ BACK TO BALTIMORE!"she shouted before being led away by her husband.

As she turned around, Damon spoke again.

"The last time I saw my brother was seven years ago. He was living in a shack-like thing but may have lied to me. His name is Stefan Salvatore, but he could be using a different name to protect his identity. That's all I know, I swear."

The FBI agents were frantically writing the information down on their notepads.

He looked at Jessica's parents. "I'm sorry. Sometimes my mind gets away with me. I hope you find her, and I only wish is that I could kill my brother myself."

The parents were led away by an officer.

"Oh, Mayor Lockwood, just one more thing."

Mayor Lockwood turned around.

Damon looked him up and down.

"Nice suit."

_Well, what do you think guys? The tension is building up and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. Let me know how this one was._


	7. Dawning of a New Era

_**Was watching Silence of the Lambs tonight and it gave me inspiration for this chapter. Fair word of warning—a scene from here is from the movie Silence of the Lambs. I do not own it and the original scene from the film is absolutely amazing. Watch it on Youtube, I highly recommend it : ) Spoiler warning if you haven't seen it.**_

_**Anywho, here's chapter 7. And as always, review, review, review!**_

**Chapter 7-The Dawning of a New Era**

Jessica whimpered as she sat in one area of the well. She hadn't seen her attacker for hours, or had it been days? She was beginning to realize that she may not make it out alive and she had no idea if the authorities were going to find her.

Suddenly she could here music coming from above.

"Hello? Mister, whatever you want my parents will pay, I swear it!" she shouted.

No answer.

"Please! I wanna go home! Please!" her tears of despair became her only company when she realized she was alone. She only prayed it would end quickly and painlessly.

**Virginia**

Elena had arrived in Virginia shortly after the other plane had. She was walking up the library steps to see Damon again when she heard Brady talking with a bunch of reporters, saying how it was his idea all along about Salvatore's expertise on the subject and how he was being promoted in the future.

She heard him about to sign a statement to the press when he shouted, "Who took my pen?"

"He's making sure his name is in the papers, that's for sure," she muttered to herself. After getting checked in at the first desk, she took the elevator up to the top floor. Upon exiting it, her things were checked and gathered by two officers-Sergeants Herb and Peckly.

"You know the rules?" one of them asked her.

"Yes. I've visited with him before sir."

"Alright, go ahead but I warn you he's not in the best of moods right now."

She already knew that. She was afraid to face Damon's wrath but didn't have much of a choice now. She was here to apologize to him actually.

She tried entering the room as quietly as she could but it was a losing battle wearing heels.

Damon was sitting in a large cage surrounded by a small fence. Inside was a small bed, curtain for privacy, and a table with drawing utensils

He was sitting in his chair, legs propped up and crossed upon the table. He was facing away from her appearing to be reading a literature book.

She stepped closer to the railing—

"Good evening Elena."

His voice startled her. He put the book he was reading down before swiveling his chair around. His pale blue eyes were dark in the dim light.

"Why are you here Elena?" he asked in a cold voice.

She gulped. _He was furious._

"I came because I wanted to Damon. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"How very thoughtful," his cold voice echoed through the room. Then he clicked his tongue against his teeth, a scolding sound, shaking his head.

"Mystic Island…otherwise known as Anthrax Island. That was an especially nice touch on the deal. Your idea I'm assuming?"

Elena could only nod.

"Yeah….that was good," he smirked evilly at her. "I must admit you played your part very well." He crossed his arms behind his head in a relaxing way. "But I know it wasn't all your fault. Not your idea to begin with anyway."

"No. I was against it from the start. I had no choice." She tried explaining to him.

"There's always a choice Elena. No matter what the deal is," he looked at her. "Speaking of which, there's an important matter I need to discuss with you."

Elena gave him a quizzical look. "What is it?"

"Us."

Elena's eyes widened before she laughed. "There is no us Damon."

"You're frequent visiting pass says otherwise. You can't deny it Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it. You're lying to yourself is all."

"No I'm not." She shuddered.

"Your body language says otherwise. Look Elena, I've always been an honest person about my feelings. You are a very attractive woman who deserves a man who will honor and cherish her. I am that man for you sweetheart." He got up and walked to the bars of the cage, grabbing them. He did look like a cat in a cage that desperately wanted out.

"I'm sorry Damon…it is true, you are a very smart and attractive man but…"

"It's because I'm a serial killer isn't it? I promise you Elena, I would _never_ hurt you. I would never leave you." He pleaded with her.

"Damon, I do care about you. But what do you expect to happen? You're a serial killer, I'm an FBI agent. "A bird may love a fish but where would they live?" Is the common saying."

"So you admit you do have feelings for me? Listen, I want to continue to help you catch my brother. But it's going to be impossible if I'm stuck in here!"

"I don't know what you expect me to-" She was interrupted by the sound of the door banging open. Brady stepped in as well as the Chief of police.

"You, out! You've delayed enough time as it is already!" he shouted at her before grabbing her arm.

"Don't you touch her!" Damon shouted at him angrily. Brady glared at him.

"That's alright, I was just leaving," she sent an apologetic look to Damon before leaving the room. Brady smiled.

"Well, so much for your little plaything. She won't see you anymore, you know that right?"

Damon only growled furiously.

**Washington-2 hours later**

Elena arrived back in Washington later that night. Anna was waiting up for her.

"So…how did your last talk with Damon go?" she asked.

"Nothing new to report. Same old, same old," she muttered taking her clothes off and putting on her bathrobe.

"Nothing knew about the case?"

"Nothing." Elena went into the bathroom to start a hot bath. As she watched the water fill the tub she thought, "Just about me, just about me."

**Top Floor of Library**

Two security guards, Sergeants Herb and Peckly, entered the top floor, now known as Salvatore's Lair. Herb carried a plate of food-chicken, beans, potatoes and a glass of red wine.

"Why did this son of a bitch want this again?" Herb complained out loud to his partner.

"He ordered it. What he asks, we deliver," Peckly explained, equally irritated.

As they neared the large cage in the middle of the room they looked for their prisoner.

"Yo Salvatore! Your dinner awaits you!" Peckly shouted in a condescending tone.

They saw a shadow behind his curtain. "Just a moment, fellas," he spoke in a pleasant, calm voice.

From his mouth, he produced a pen's needlepoint. Placing it in his palm, he made sure it was between two of his fingers to avoid detection. Standing up, he put on a fake smile before facing the two officers.

"Gentlemen, thank you very much. Please come in an set it on the table."

"Same drill as before—we cuff you to the bars and then you get the food." Herb explained in a bored tone.

"Of course," Damon smiled at them before walking over the side of the cage and extending his arms out behind him. Peckly took out his set of handcuffs and placed them on Damon's wrists, making Damon sit down on the floor to prevent his legs from moving much.

Unlocking the cage door, Herb walked in followed by Peckly, watching Salvatore. Damon smiled at him as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Peckly rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Mind the drawings please," Damon said gently from his spot on the floor.

On the table were hundreds of drawings, all of the same woman with long dark hair and equally dark eyes.

Herb placed the plate of food on the table. He was still looking at the drawings when he heard a click sound from behind him.

Whirling around, he saw Salvatore with the handcuffs _not _on his wrists. He had cuffed Sgt. Peckly to the cage.

"What the-" Herb started before Damon grabbed his face and bit right into his neck, making growling sounds as he did so. Herb screamed in pain as Peckly watched in horror. Then Damon pushed him against the side of the cage, banging his head against the metal bars until the officer was cross-eyed.

Peckly watched in horror as he desperately tried to free himself from the cuffs.

Damon turned around, blood around his mouth, and kicked the cage door shut. He took Herb's hard stick and gently moved toward Peckly.

Taking the stick in his hand, he repeatedly beat Sgt. Peckly over and over with it. Blood spurted everywhere but Damon seemed to be in a trance.

Herb started to get up, whimpering in pain. Damon walked slowly over to him until he was standing directly above him.

"I hate to cut this little party short Sgt. Herb, but I'm bustin' outta here!" he said gleefully.

Damon dropped his weapon and looked toward the ceiling, blood all over his face smiling.

Herb moaned at the side of the cage. Damon slowly turned to look at him.

"Ready when you are."

**Bottom Floor of Library**

Downstairs the officers were just starting to change shifts when the Chief looked up.

The elevator's arrow started moving, pointing upward, indicating the elevator was going up.

"What the hell?" he asked out loud, getting up from his desk and moving toward the elevator doors. The other officers were now looking at the arrow as well. It stopped at the top floor.

"Has anybody gone up to see Dr. Salvatore?" he asked.

"No one in the last two hours sir," a female officer said.

Gunshot sounds came from up above. Then the arrow went down to floor 3.

Everyone stared before panic started to rise. The Chief immediately brought out his walkie-talkie.

"I need a SWAT team here ASAP! And an ambulance. We're going up."

**Later**

A SWAT team surrounded the top floor. 15 guards including the Chief surrounded the room where their prisoner was supposed to be. He indicated three fingers. On one, they burst the door open, guns armed and aimed at every corner of the room.

The sight was horrifying.

One of the guards was strung at the top of the cage by the prisoner's bed sheets by the looks of it. He was bleeding from multiple areas of his body. The other one lay on the ground in his uniform, his face a bloody pulp.

An officer was heard throwing up in the hallway.

The area was searched, but there was no sign of Salvatore anywhere.

"Sir! Salvatore's gone and it looks like he took Peckly's gun with him!"

"Mayday, mayday! I have two officers dead, Salvatore is on the loose, presumably armed and extremely dangerous!" the Chief shouted into his walkie.

"Sir! Sgt. Herb is breathing! He's alive!" One of the younger officers shouted. Sure enough, there was barely a breath coming from the officer.

"Where the hell is my ambulance!" he shouted into his walkie before turning back to the younger officer. "Talk to him." The chief spoke in a hurry.

"I don't know what to say sir," the younger officer whimpered.

"I don't care what you say, just keep him alive damn it!" The Chief ordered.

The ambulance arrived shortly afterwards. It took some effort getting the officer on the stretcher, but they managed. Wrapping a sheet around his body seemed to calm him down after that. Armed guards went into the elevator with Herb and the young officer. Herb started moaning.

"Don't worry, that's a good sign. It means he's feeling pain, and pain usually equals he's alive," one of the paramedics explained to the young officer that continued to talk to him. He said things like "you're going to be okay, I promise" and "stay with us man, you're going to be fine."

A red spot appeared on the injured officer's sheet. Looking up, the Chief saw that the top of the elevator was leaking blood. He put his finger to his mouth to indicate to everyone to be quiet and pointed upwards.

They reached the first floor and the officer was immediately rolled out to the waiting ambulance.

The Chief ordered officers to stand guard on the third floor and look down to see if they could see Salvatore laying on the top of the elevator.

The officers looked down and sure enough, there was Salvatore lying down in his orange jump suit.

"Salvatore!" The other officer shot him in the leg.

No response.

Getting a step stool, the Chief took his gun out and pulled the latch. The body fell down into the elevator main capacity room.

One of the officers spoke up. "Sir…that's not our prisoner."

**Ambulance Vehicle**

The ambulance rode off, siren's wailing. The paramedic in the back was calling the hospital.

"I have an officer down, multiple face lacerations and possible concussion and-" He stopped when he heard the creaking of the bed behind him.

He turned around.

His patient sitting upright in the bed, his face still bloody. One of his hands came up and pulled the bloodied skin off his face.

Smirking at him was none other than Dr. Damon Salvatore himself.

The paramedic couldn't speak.

**Washington**

Anna dropped her phone as she ran as fast as she could to the dormitories. Elena would be horrified when she heard this news!


	8. Captured

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I love reading them and it gave me inspiration for the next chapter. Be forewarned, it is very intense from here on out. Enjoy and as always, review. Love you all! : )

Chapter 8-Captured

Elena paced back and forth in her dorm room. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Damon could escape the FBI. But he had and in a rather grotesque way. He was more clever than she originally thought.

Anna watched with worried eyes as Elena paced back and forth.

"Are you worried he'll come after you?" she asked.

Elena laughed. "He won't come after me."

"How do you know? Damon said and did a lot of things and lied about it," Anna reasoned with her.

"He won't. I can't really explain this feeling…he would consider that rude," she laughed at the ridiculous reasoning but she felt it down in her gut. Damon wouldn't come after her.

At least not right away.

"Damon's not my main concern right now Anna. Catching his brother Stefan is. And knowing Damon he hates the FBI, he probably lied to them about his brother's location."

Anna nodded. She still wasn't quite sure Elena was in her right mind right now, but decided to let it go for now.

"Damon looked at the case file and once told me everything we need to find him is in here." Elena opened the giant Buffalo Bill file on her bed. Anna came over and looked at it with her.

"We need to look in this again. I can't help but feel like we're missing something," Elena said more to herself than Anna.

She looked through the files the majority of the night but found no clues as to his whereabouts. Finally at dawn, Anna forced her to get some rest.

All through the morning Elena tossed and turned thinking about something Damon had told her once.

_There's something about this man's killing grounds that doesn't add up._

That thought kept bugging her. Maybe Stefan wasn't where Damon said he was. Or maybe Damon really had no idea where his brother was hiding…

Then it hit her—Stefan wasn't in a main city in Virginia, he was somewhere else!

Later

Elena called Alaric immediately after leaving the FBI archives. She had researched anybody by the name of Stefan and found one that was particularly interesting—Stefan Bergkamp.

He was released from prison about 2 years ago and had seemingly been off the radar since then. He lived in a close area in Virginia and had been working as a construction worker even though there was no home address for where he was living. What she found particularly interesting was this guys' past—he had a girlfriend named Katherine about 5 years ago but she died in a tragic fire. He went insane after that, actually going to a park and open firing on people. While the shots didn't kill any of the victims, he was sentenced to 4 years. There was no photo, but she was convinced this was their guy. And not once was it mentioned that he had a brother, but Damon had told her they were related and that the detail just wasn't released to anyone, not even the FBI knew about it. What reason did Damon possibly have to lie about that little detail?

"Dr. Saltzman speaking."

"Sir, it's Elena. I think I have a new lead about Buffalo Bill."

"Sorry Elena, but we know where the guy lives. He's in Smalls, Virginia. We're heading there right now to apprehend him."

"But are you sure sir? I have a feeling-"

"You've done very well Elena. No one could have gotten to Salvatore better than you can. You've done a great deal with this and it will forever be remembered," he spoke kindly.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that." She hung up quickly. While she did have a lead, she knew she had to get back to Virginia and quickly.

Handsburg, Virginia

Elena had asked around the capitol of Virginia for isolated towns and locations. She asked people about the disappearance of Jessica as well. Some folks were very sympathetic and told her about a small town named Handsburg, a town not far from the outskirts of Virginia close to the border where Jessica was kidnapped.

She stopped at a secluded house. It looked unoccupied but for the minivan in the driveway. She didn't think it would hurt to ask one of the locals about the town.

Knocking on the door, she waited a full minute before a young man answered it.

"Hello sir." She smiled politely. The man was in a filthy-looking wife-beater tank top and run-down jeans. His hair was streaked with blonde and his face, while handsome, had her unnerved a little

"May I help you?" he was eyeing her carefully.

"Yes actually, I'm agent Gilbert," she took out her badge and handed it to him. "I'm investigating the Buffalo Bill case."

"Here? I thought he was western Virginia?" the guy asked her with a quizzical look.

"The other authorities think he is, but I think differently. Do you mind if I come in? It's kinda cold out here," she smiled.

He seemed very hesitant before complying. She looked around the dark living room. There were no photos or other personal objects; it just looked untidy and dark.

"So are you guys any closer to catching him yet?" the man asked her.

"Not yet. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," she laughed at her rudeness.

"Quite alright. It's Stefan."

Elena tried not to let it show, but she was sure her eyes gave it away. It was him—Buffalo Bill was standing right in front of her.

He smiled cruelly at her. "So you figured it out? An amateur no less…."

Before Elena could move for her gun, Stefan ran down a side door. Elena yelled "FREEZE! FBI!" Nothing. She ran down the stairs two at a time and aimed her gun at every corner. She tried to remember all her training even though her heart was pounding in her ears.

She heard someone screaming. "Hello? Is anybody up there?" It was coming from a…well?

Running over to the top of the well, she looked inside to see none other than Jessica Conan, shivering.

"Jessica?" Elena called down to her.

"Yes. Are you the cops?" Jessica yelled at her.

"Yes…the other officers will be here any minute, just stay put! I'm going to find Buffalo Bill!" she lied and shouted before leaving to search the house, not even bothering to hear a response from Jessica.

She was going down a dark hallway when the lights went out. Fear struck her like no other. She tried feeling her way around the hallways before she felt something heavy hit her head. Then everything went black….

….

Elena groaned as she regained consciousness. When she was finally able to open her heavy eyes, she realized she was in some type of basement. Her head hurt really badly and she could feel a wave of dizziness hit her.

She tried lifting her arms, but realized she was tied up in a sitting position on a very cold surface. Her cellphone and gun were also gone so she had no way to contact anybody.

The door leading upstairs opened. Through squinted eyes, she could make out Stefan walking down the stairs.

It wasn't long until he was standing directly in front of her.

"I have to admit, you FBI sometimes surprise me. And you almost got away with me, didn't you miss Elena?" he laughed at her. "But you're too late."

"Jessica…what have you…done with her?" Elena groaned.

"Oh she's not dead…_yet. _But her life will be longer than yours will, I'm afraid. You know what I look like, where I live and yadayadayada. So I can't let you go. The only logical solution is to kill you."

Elena felt her heart drop into her stomach. Oh God no!

Then she remembered a flicker of her training—when in danger of a suspect, keep them talking no matter what it takes.

And she had to know this sicko's motives for killing innocent women before she turned into one, if it came to that.

"What do you accomplish by killing all these women? Why chop up their body parts? What's the point?" she asked, trying to keep him focused on anything but killing her or worse, gutting her and making her death painful.

"I'm going to bring her back."

Elena blinked. "Who?"

"Katherine…." His eyes misted looking upwards. "She's not really dead, she's just in-between worlds. She needs a new body and I've been creating the perfect one for her."

"Your sitting on her new body as we speak." His gaze flickered down to hers.

Elena grimaced before realizing she was actually sitting on a long freezer. The thought of all those girls' bodyparts in them….it was enough to make her almost sick.

"I'm bringing Katherine back using all these pretty girls. Their sacrifices will be remembered, I assure you," Stefan told her as he prepared his knife by using a leather belt to sharpen it.

"And the last part I need, after Jessica is dead of course, is the head. And you and Katherine could almost be twins."

Elena actually choked at this as tears welled up in her eyes. No, no this couldn't be happening! Panic arose within her chest.

"Please…Stefan…you don't have to do this," she pleaded with him.

Elena quickly realized Stefan was the more twisted of the brothers. Damon was a gentleman compared to this filthy man.

"Look Stefan…I know what it's like to lose your lover. Trust me, I know about it more than you do. And I'm telling you—you can't bring her back. Your girlfriend is never coming back."

Stefan grabbed her face and screamed, "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!"

Elena was breathing heavily with fear. She was facing this brutal killer with no way to defend herself. Her gun was knocked away from her, her cellphone taken away.

She was alone and about to die.

A creaking noise was heard above. Stefan flicked his gaze away from her, upward, trying to find the source of the noise.

Someone was in the house.

There was no noise after that. Stefan shrugged it off, thinking it was a rat. He turned his steely gaze back to her.

"I'm afraid Miss F.B.I" he accentuated each letter, "that our time is up."

Footsteps were heard on the stairs. A very scared Elena and her captor Stefan looked at them to see who it was.

The person spoke in a low voice.

"Hello brother."


	9. Escape

_**Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews guys! Totally appreciate them and have been working hard on this one for you guys. Enjoy and review!**_

_**Keep in mind this is a medium-length chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise. I have more inspiration for Delena moments than other scenes lol.**_

**Chapter 9-Escape**

"_Hello brother."_

Elena's heart started racing, looking in the dark corner. Damon was here? Why? A million questions ran through her head. She was feeling part fear and part relief at seeing him there.

Stefan was absolutely speechless. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

"D—Da-Damon? Is it really you?" Stefan whispered in disbelief.

The shadow came into view as Damon stepped forward. His hair was combed, parted in the middle fanning his face. He was wearing black pants, black boots, gray T-shirt and leather jacket. He looked like a man who had just walked out of a modeling catalogue.

"Evening brother," his steely gaze never left Stefan, "I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by and say hello. Figured you would be here."

Stefan still had a disbelief look. "How…how is it possible? You've been in prison for the last five years!"

Damon leaned against one of the wooden pillars. His eyes drifted to Elena. She thought she saw a flicker of concern in them but it was quickly replaced with masked arrogance.

"Funny you should mention that. I escaped a few days ago. Killed a few people in an ambulance I was in then killed a tourist for these clothes and his cash. It wasn't very hard," Damon continued, his expression stony.

He walked up to look right at Stefan's face. "You've been getting very sloppy here, brother, or should I say Buffalo Bill? That is what they're calling you now, isn't it?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes. I was trying to follow in your footsteps Damon."

Damon's gaze quickly became a glare. "Follow in _my _footsteps?" he laughed. "Brother, I know how to cover my tracks. If it weren't for my one silly mistake of leaving DNA on one of my victims, I would never have gone to jail. You, on the other hand, can't control yourself can you? Exactly why are you killing all these women? Enlighten me." He glared at Stefan as if daring him to answer. His gaze flickered to Elena but then back again.

Stefan watched Damon with the eyes of an admirer. "I was…trying to make her come back." He insisted. "You of all people should understand that!"

Elena was listening intently, wondering what they could possibly be talking about. She suspected Damon knew what his brother was talking about.

"Make who come back?" Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Katherine. I…I couldn't help it brother. It's been over 4 years since she died and I couldn't wait any longer. I had to do something!"

"Meaning you want to build your own Katherine using freakin' Frankenstein methods?" Damon's laughter echoed throughout the room. "Really brother, you truly are crazy!"

Elena noticed Stefan's demeanor becoming angry again at that statement. She knew about Buffalo Bill and once he set his mind to killing somebody, there was no stopping him.

"I've missed you for years Damon, but you're pushing it," Stefan hissed.

"Well Steffie, care to explain why you have my girlfriend tied up? And you hit her by the looks of it. That wasn't very nice." Damon glared at him.

Stefan looked from Elena to Damon. "Your girlfriend is a cop? Really?"

"It's not been made official yet, but yes we are together." He winked her.

At this Stefan laughed. "Your girlfriend is a cop? Oh my, you really have women falling all over you no matter where you go don't you Damon?"

Elena groaned as she felt another wave of dizziness hit her and her head felt heavy again. Damon looked over to her, concern really on his face. He was afraid she had a concussion or worse. He had to get her out of there and fast.

"It's time to end this Stefan. I'm not cleaning up after you for this. Let me take Elena and Jessica and we'll go." Damon was trying to reason with his brother, but knew it was a losing battle.

"NO!" Stefan shouted before taking a gun out of his pocket, pointing it at Damon. Damon lifted his hands in the traditional "don't shoot" fashion.

"She is mine! She's the one I need to complete the body!" Stefan shouted.

Elena took the opportunity to use her free leg to kick Stefan in the groin. Screaming in pain, he fell to the ground. His finger gripped the trigger, causing the gun to go off. The bullet came at Elena's shoulder, shooting her on contact.

Damon screamed in rage seeing Elena get hurt again. He ran over to Stefan, punching him repeatedly. This wasn't controlled like back when he escaped; this was a man filled with rage at seeing his mate in danger.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Damon shouted.

Stefan, face bloodied, slowly sat up, lip trembling. "You…you wouldn't shoot your own brother? Would you…Damon?" he quivered.

Damon's face was a hard case of barely contained rage. He looked over at Elena's body—he saw her chest rise and fall. She was alive but not for long; he needed to get her out of there.

Cocking the gun, he aimed it at his brother.

"We stopped being brothers a _long _time ago Stefan. Now it's about time I got rid of you before you bring us both down again." Damon spoke calmly before pulling the trigger.

Later

Cops surrounded the house in the outskirts of the small town. While the SWAT team searched the house, they found a dead man on the floor of the basement. Jessica was found in the well just as the person said she would.

The FBI had received a tip from an anonymous caller telling them the exact location of Buffalo Bill.

While they searched the house, they found no other person there. They did however, find the freezer with the dead body parts in it as well as a table with many knifes and utensils drenched with dried blood.

Saltzman arrived later, looking at all the evidence. Someone killed Buffalo Bill but that person was long gone.

And there was no sign of Elena. To say that he was worried would be an understatement.

Jessica was brought up and taken to the nearest hospital, her parents were notified immediately.

All was well in the world except that Agent Gilbert wasn't found.

And Saltzman was quickly becoming concerned with the thought of who might have taken her.

…

Elena's eyes blinked open. Through her foggy brain she felt herself shaking slightly, meaning she was in a car, laying down on a seat.

Looking over, her eyes struggled to stay open as she tried to look at the driver. Black hair caught her gaze as well as the corners of his eyes.

Her last thought before she blacked out again was, "Damon…"


	10. Safe Haven

_**Thank you guys once again for all the wonderful reviews! I love reading them and because I got so many for the last chapter, here's another one for you. Hope you enjoy it and as always, review review review!**_ **Chapter 10—Safe Haven**

"Elena."

She that voice, it sounded like liquid velvet in a romantic novel. It was a deep, sensual voice that only one person she knew could have…

"Elena, sweetheart, please wake up."

The voice sounded concerned this time. She tried opening her eyes but they felt so heavy. Her body felt like lead, unable to move at all. She felt fingers gently combing through her hair and brushing her cheek.

"Elena, it's the morphine that's keeping you asleep. It should have worn off by now. You need to wake up now," the voice said again.

This time, she used all her little energy to force her eyelids to open. It took some effort but she forced herself to focus.

Her brown eyes were met with pale blue orbs looking at her.

"Mmmmmm…pretty eyes," she murmured, still in her drug-induced state.

The voice laughed. "You'll feel better in a few minutes."

Sure enough, her head cleared in a bit. She had a little trouble adjusting to the light of the room. Once she did, she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings.

She was laying in a bed under pure white sheets and a pleasant white comforter. Looking around, she realized the walls were a nice shade of burgundy with white windowpanes. From what she could see in her position, she could see lots and lots of trees. They were deep in the forest, that was for sure.

Groaning, she tried sitting up. She felt the sheet moving lower and realized she was completely naked, save for her panties. She quickly moved back under the sheets, clutching them to her chest.

"Why…why am I here?" She gasped.

"Please don't be afraid of me. You don't remember, do you?" Damon asked, wrapping the blankets back around her shoulders. He flinched when he saw her trying to burrow back into the bed as much as possible.

"What…what happened?" she asked, her mind trying to clear the fatigue and the fact that she was in the room with one of the most notorious murderers of her time alone.

Damon sat next to her on the edge of the bed carefully, not wanting to scare her any further.

"You were shot in the chest by accident. I brought you here and took care of you. I am more than just a psychoanalytic doctor, you know?" he smiled gently. "Anyway, it will heal in a few weeks. I took the bullet out so you should be fine, I promise you."

She reached up to her shoulder where there was a bandage in place as well as a sling.

"What exactly happened? It's all a blur now…"

He gave her a grave expression. "I knew where my brother was but I didn't tell the FBI. My intent after escaping was to go there and free Jessica. What I didn't count on was you being there." He shuddered before continuing.

"I realized what he had done to you and he explained himself what he had done with the previous women he'd killed. I had to get you out of there. Things…just happened so fast, I didn't know what I was doing," his eyes started to water, "He shot you and I wrestled him to the ground. When I saw you lying there I thought you were dead. I lost it then and shot him in the chest."

Elena's eyes widened. "You killed your own brother?"

"Like I told him, we stopped being brothers a long time ago," his voiced hardened before continuing. "Then I picked you up and realized you were alive, I had to get you out of there. I called the cops on a payphone telling them were Jessica and the now dead Buffalo Bill were and I took the two of us here. Consider it home sweet home for now."

"And that's why I'm naked under here?" Surprisingly she didn't sound nearly as offended as he thought she would.

"I had to remove your clothes to operate on your shoulder. I promise I kept my doctor-patient eyes up on your pretty face," he winked at her. She didn't think that was _all _he looked at. Instead of berating him about it, she changed the subject.

"What happened between the two of you? There's no records of you two having any type of relationship," she gasped before gasping in pain, grabbing her shoulder.

"That's enough talking for now. You need your rest, here's some water to help your dry throat," he said handing her a glass of water. Elena gratefully took it and drank it down in one gulp. Damon smiled at her before taking it when she was done and headed to the door of the bedroom.

He was about to walk out of the room when—

"Damon?"

He turned around.

"I never did, um, what I meant to say was…thank you…for saving my life," she smiled at him before dozing off again.

His face had a look of surprise before he smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Try to get some rest ok?" he spoke gently.

Elena nodded and yawned. She suddenly felt really tired again. Her eyes closed the minute her head hit the pillow her mind dreaming about her savior.

…..

Damon came back a few minutes later and sighed happily. Walking up next to the bed, he gently pulled the bedcovers back over her shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He didn't _want _to do it but it had to be done. The sleeping pill he dissolved in the water seemed to have worked. He had an errand to run and he didn't want to risk her waking up calling for the cops or anything like that.

He hoped he'd be back before she did awaken.

"Sweet dreams Elena. I'll be right back."

…

Brady was just leaving the asylum talking animatedly on his cellphone.

"I know they found Buffalo Bill…yeah…yeah, I know…they haven't found Salvatore yet but you will keep me informed? Yes…I'm telling you right now, when I get my hands around Salvatore's neck, I'm going to rip his black heart out, DO YOU HEAR ME? He shouted the last part before hanging up. Frustrated beyond belief, he stomped over to his car.

Getting in it, he huffed in annoyance. How the hell could this week get any worse for him? He was supposed to be given a promotion and off vacationing in the Caribbean by now, not looking for the most notorious serial killer that for some unworldly reason escaped. How the hell he did it was beyond him.

Before he could think anything else, suddenly a drenched rag was placed over his mouth. Brady's screams were muffled when he tried to escape, the chloroform making him fainter by the minute. Whoever was behind him had strength and before Brady could move another muscle, he passed out.

…..

Elena woke up the following morning, actually feeling well rested. She yawned before opening her eyes.

Damon was standing above her with a tray of toast, orange juice, milk, and muffins.

"Good morning sunshine. I thought you might be hungry," he smiled before setting the tray down.

Elena actually smiled for the first time in a long time. It had been awhile since she had been pampered by anybody, let along this crazy, delusional man.

"Look Elena, I know you might still be having doubts about me. But I hold my promise from earlier—you are the only person I will not harm. I will never hurt you, you have to know at least that much," he pleaded with her.

Elena looked into his eyes. Even behind the icy blue crystal color of his eyes, she knew he wasn't lying to her. Her FBI training never talked about this or even prepared her for this…

"I know Damon, I know…"

….

A little while later, Elena asked if there was a bathroom she could take a bath. After carefully putting on a soft robe, Damon helped her over to it.

He filled the tub with warm chamomile oil and bubbles while she waited. He turned around and tried to help her get the robe off.

"Seriously Damon, I can handle it on my own," she protested.

"_Seriously Elena, _you have a body never to be ashamed of. I promise I won't take advantage of you," he said in a calm voice before gently rubbing her injured shoulder. She shivered when he gently touched the hurt area. He bent his head down and kissed it.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a whisper.

Elena could only nod as he removed the robe from her body. She felt very vulnerable and exposed. She looked into Damon's eyes and all she saw was complete adoration.

He smiled before touching her arm, helping her into the nice bubble bath he had prepared for her. She moaned at the feeling of hot water on her sore and tired body. She opened her eyes to see Damon smiling at her.

"I'll leave you to it then," he cleared his throat before pulling a ring bell from his pocket and setting it on the table next to the tub.

"I need to go check on dinner. I'll be up in a little bit. If you need anything or need help, just ring this. I'll be right up as quick as a fox chases a rabbit," he smiled at her.

She smiled and nodded. He left the room, closing the door behind him. He smiled a little at how much they had become closer. He hoped she would have a nice, relaxing time in there since it took all of his willpower not to become hard at the sight of her beautiful body. He knew he would have to be patient with her if she was to ever fully trust him enough to be with him.

Then that smile turned into a sneer.

Walking down the steps, he went into the kitchen to check the lasagna he had cooking. Surprisingly when he stopped at an all-night shop, no one there recognized him. Perfect.

Walking over to a small latch in the floor, he pulled it open. He followed the narrow steps down into a small cellar where a man was sitting tied up in a chair, still unconscious.

Damon's Grinch smirk grew.

"Come on, wake up you bastard." He smacked the man across the face. The man groaned before his eyes opened and he looked up. Damon smiled even more at the man's look of terror.

"Well Brady, seems like I have the last laugh after all. We're going to have so much fun together."


	11. Rest and Relaxation

Sorry for the late update guys. I've been busy studying for finals and such I haven't had the time to write anything down. So I hope you guys aren't too mad at me, so here's another chapter. Be forewarned, it will leave you hanging…

**Chapter 11—Rest and Relaxation**

Damon used all his strength to blow another punch to Brady's face. He smiled in triumph when Brady coughed and spit blood into the cloth gag he had in his mouth. Damon continued smirking at him as the blood ran down his face.

Damon had spent just the last ten minutes beating Brady senseless. It felt so rewarding to finally be able to have revenge on all his trials and years of suffering under the hands of this pompous asshole. All that time willowing away in that blasted cage was finally starting to pay off in triumph for him.

"I did try to warn you Chilton: no one can say I didn't try. There would be consequences for your actions toward me…and for Agent Gilbert," Damon spoke in a hard voice.

Brady's eyes widened. Damon's victorious smile quickly turned upside down to reveal a disgusted scowl.

"I've been fully aware of your reputation with women for quite some time. And none of them have been willing. You intimidate them into a fear-based comatose state then make them do your bidding. I know you tried to do that with Elena, am I right?" he continued his questioning in an almost calm voice. It took all his mentality to keep his cool.

Brady's eyes widened and Damon could tell his heart was starting to race.

"I want you to tell me yourself—did you force yourself on Elena?" Damon asked in a calm yet angry voice.

Brady could only stare.

"How about one nod for yes, two for no?"

Brady still didn't move.

"Oh you're confused…alright just answer the question. But why do I bother asking it if I already know the answer?" he started asking himself out loud.

His gaze turned back to Brady, whose eyes were starting to swell up from all the abuse Damon and ridden upon him for the last ten minutes.

A small bell could be heard from up the stairs. Damon looked up and smiled before turning back to Brady.

"As much as I would love to continue this Chilton, my girl needs me." And with that, he smacked him across the face once again, making Brady go unconscious.

Walking quietly up the stairs, he stopped to quickly wash his hands of the blood he had spilled. He then headed upstairs to Elena's room.

Knocking on the doorway, he heard Elena's sweet voice say, "Come in."

Opening it, he saw her standing up with a towel wrapped around her body. His heart stopped at her beauty—hair wet and slightly wavy, skin glistening from the water…my God she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen! He felt himself getting aroused again and tried to calm himself before speaking. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Elena, please allow me to escort you to your bed again. I can't have you re-injuring your arm now, can I?" he asked in what he hoped was a convincing calm voice. The truth was that he was going out of his mind with love for this beautiful girl in front of him. She was the only one who had shown him kindness for many years. That did wonders for him these past few weeks talking with her.

"Yes, please." She smiled at him, allowing him to take her arm and lead her to the bedroom. He had laid out a pair of soft pajamas for her to wear, for he knew she wouldn't like walking around stark naked. Not that he would have minded that…

…..

He helped her dress then lay her back in bed. He told her he would go get them dinner and would be back shortly.

Later, the two of them lay on her bed together eating the delicious lasagna he had cooked for them.

"My God Damon, this is fantastic! Where did you learn how to cook?" Elena asked excitedly.

"My mother taught me everything I know. She would always tell me the best way to get a girl was to cook for her, that it worked much better than diamonds. While I'm not sure if that's fully true, the cooking thing has worked very well for me," Damon smiled at her, putting their plates on the nightstand.

"Well she was right, food works way better," she laughed, laying down back on the bed.

Damon's smile fell as he lay down beside her on the bed. Elena noticed and wondered what he was thinking about.

"Damon, forgive me if I'm stepping out of line here, but may I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He smiled at her. "But go ahead."

"What, well…what I mean to ask is…why are you the way you are?"

"What do you mean?" he gave her a puzzled look.

"Why do you kill? Something must have happened to you in your past to make you like that. I learned about profiling in my classes," she explained, hoping he wouldn't take offense to her questions.

Damon didn't answer right away but he had a deep, thoughtful look on his face.

"Almost every killer has some type of motive Elena. Even ones as cold as I am."

"You're not cold Damon, but I know you kill for a reason. You killed those guards because they locked you up. You kill to survive. But the women you killed before you were caught…I guess I don't understand that." She placed her hand in his.

His eyes seemed to glaze over for a second. The seconds seemed to tick by loudly on an invisible clock.

"My mother was brutally murdered in front of me.:

This blunt statement made Elena's eyes open wider.

"What do you mean? I mean…what are you talking about?"

"Let me start at the beginning. Stefan and I were best friends in our childhood and everything was normal. I went to school, did my chores and homework, and I liked my bedtime stories my mother told us at night. She was my whole world—sweet, kind, compassionate, everything a mother should be. My father…well, let's just say he was the polar opposite. He despised Stefan and myself, but mostly me. The reason is unknown by me even today."

He saw Elena's pitiful eyes and smiled at her.

"It's all in the past Elena, no need to fret about it now. I'm just explaining it to you."

He continued.

"When I was ten years old, I went downstairs in the middle of the night because I thought I heard a noise. Standing in the kitchen was my father holding my mother by the throat. Then right before my eyes he bit her neck. He killed her; I can still hear her screams echo in my mind from time to time."

Elena gasped in horror. Damon saw but was quick to continue before he lost his nerve. He had never shared this hell with anyone before.

"He killed her while I watched. He had no idea I saw the whole thing. The next morning he told the both of us that our mother had gone shopping. She never came home." He shuddered before continuing.

"That night I confronted him about it. He denied it, the bastard, so I took a hammer and killed him with it. Stefan never knew about it because I buried the body. No one suspected us since we were supposedly just 'little innocent children.' We were put in foster care after that."

Elena's eyes filled with tears, both from the pain Damon had seen…and the pain he had caused.

"As for the reason why I killed those women. It's hard to explain but…I still hear my mother's screams in the middle of the night, that's what caused my urges to happen. I would turn into this monster and want to seduce women then bite into them for pleasure. Whenever I did that the screaming stopped. That's why I killed them, and I take full responsibility for my actions. It seems that I turned into my father after all," he finished with a sad look.

Elena took his face in the palms of her hands. "No Damon, you didn't. You've had a troubled childhood and as a result of that you became a troubled person. But you don't kill people just to kill people…you have a reason for it. I understand that now; I just don't want to become one of your girls that you bite and hurt," she admitted truthfully.

"No, no you will never be one of those girls, I promise you that. I love and honor you as my equal and I'm hoping you will feel the same someday," Damon was a little worried about her feelings toward him. She had to know that he would never, ever hurt her and most definitely not bite her.

"It's ok Damon, I understand that now. I'm just glad that you told me," she smiled.

He returned her smile. The two of them seemed to be gazing at one another before he hesitantly leaned forward and kissed her.

Damon's soft lips gazed over hers…and she liked it. She brought her arms up around his shoulders to pull him closer.

Damon was a little surprised at her boldness, but he wasn't going to deny her. If she wanted him like he wanted her, he was more than willing to enjoy her as well.

Their kisses quickly became more intense as Damon moved on top of her, careful of her injured shoulder. His hand caressed her body in the most sensual way making her moan.

Damon broke the kiss. "Are…are you sure this is what you want? We don't have to do this if you don't want to…" He wanted to make sure before they did anything, he didn't want her to regret doing anything with him.

She could only smile. "I want to. I want you to make love to me."

He smiled, kissing her again. He carefully removed her clothing, admiring her beauty once again. She did the same to him; she knew he would have a gorgeous body just looking at his body type but seeing the real him took her breath away.

He entered her slowly so as not to hurt her. He started slowly thrusting into her warm body. Her passionate cries mixed with his own. He could spend all day and night this way with her and could never get enough.

Elena was trying to keep her screaming to a minimum

"There's no need to hold back my love. No one else is anywhere near here, scream for me," Damon chanted in a husky voice. She immediately complied.

"Oh God…ahh…Damon…I love you!" she screamed in her throes of passion as she climaxed around him.

He felt her walls close in on him as he followed her into an earth-shattering orgasm. Both of them felt it all the way down to their toes; Damon screamed right along with her.

Afterwards, he lay on top of her, being careful not to put all of his weight on her to not crush her.

Elena was absolutely spent and fell asleep in bliss almost immediately afterward. Damon gazed lovingly at her for a few minutes, holding her close to him and kissing her once more.

"I love you too Elena." He whispered before he joined her in blissful sleep.

….

A Few Hours Later

Brady had been busy for the last hour loosening the bonds on his hands. He had heard the bed creaking up the stairs and knew exactly what his prisoner was up to…he had to call for help immediately once he was free.


	12. Love Interrupted

_**Hello everyone. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I hope everyone's holidays are going very well. I wanted to update this story before the New Year, so here you go. Granted, it is a little shorter than the others but I have an idea for the next chapter that I'm going to use.**_

_**Dark-Supernatural-Angel, thank you so much for the idea! I loved it and am using it : )**_

_**Don't forget to review, everybody!**_

**Chapter 12—Love Interrupted**

Elena woke up a few hours later feeling sated and loved. She felt a warm body snugged up against her body. Her eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the small sliver of moonlight coming in through the window. Looking behind her, she saw Damon's pale face in peaceful sleep. She thought he looked beautiful when he was sleeping; there was no look of plotting or deep nonhuman mask in his features.

She felt a little hungry and wanted to explore the house anyways. Carefully untangling her limbs from Damon, she quietly climbed out of the bed, grabbing her t-shirt and pants along the way to the hallway. Damon moaned in protest before grabbing her pillow and using it as a body pillow. Smiling at how cute he looked, she quickly walked out of the room before she woke him up, figuring he needed sleep more than she did.

Walking into the hallway, she saw the bathroom doorway and another door that she assumed led to the guestroom. Walking down the stairs, she entered the kitchen complete with an island with pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. A small dining table was on the other side of the room.

Opening the cupboards, she noticed glasses of all different kinds. Grabbing one, she walked over to the sink to get a drink of water.

A hand clapped over her mouth, muffling her screams. A heavy object hit her head then everything went black.

…

Damon woke up with a smile on his face. Remembering the events of the night before, he gladly welcomed the feeling of completion he had. And he had missed that feeling for a long time.

Reaching for the other side of the bed, his eyes popped open realizing Elena wasn't there laying beside him. How odd…he figured he had tired her out last night and she would be resting peacefully beside him.

He looked at the alarm clock next to the bed and realized it was only three in the morning. Sitting up in bed, he looked around the bedroom for any sign of her. There was none—the covers on the side of her bed were turned over, indicating she had gotten up in the middle of the night.

"Elena?" he called out. He couldn't figure out where she had gone—maybe she was downstairs? It was odd of him to sleep through small noises; usually he was a light sleeper and woke up at any distinct sound. He had developed that sense during his many years as a killer—he always had to be alert.

Getting out of bed and putting his black robe on, he walked down the stairs hoping to find her in the kitchen. One of his fantasies was taking her on the table. He blushed slightly at his naughty thoughts.

'Just a little at a time, they were just beginning to get close. They would try out their fantasies in time.' He was looking forward to learning everything about his Elena in their many years to come.

He hoped they would be together forever. Delena…forever. He realized he would gladly give up killing if it meant he could keep her.

When he walked into the kitchen, all the lights were off. He looked around for her but found no sign of her. He was starting to get really worried. What if she had wandered off into the forest? Anything could get her out there!

And his worst fear crept up to the forefront of his mind: What if she had called the cops on him and they were on their way?

It was then that he noticed the door to the basement was slightly open. His heart rate picked up. He was one-hundred percent sure he had locked that up before he went back upstairs last night.

Racing over to it, he yanked the door open and flew down the stairs before stopping in his tracks.

Elena was tied up in the chair he had used to tie up Brady. She was unconscious by the looks of it and part of her head was bleeding, indicating someone had hit her.

Shock then rage began to fuel him. A noise to his side attracted his attention.

Brady walked out of the shadows with a smile on his face. Slowly he walked over to Elena's body, a knife in his hand. He placed it across her throat, making Damon's heart start to race with fear. And Damon did not scare easily.

"My my, how the tables have turned Salvatore," Brady drawled, smirking in triumph when he saw Damon's scared and horrified face.

Damon continued to watch Elena, silently begging her to stay asleep or unconscious—he only hoped it wasn't more serious than that. He would have to take her to the hospital if she had a concussion or worse.

"It appears you were wrong, I have the last laugh after all." Brady continued to smile in victory, holding the blade closer to Elena's throat. A sliver of blood ran down her neck as it lightly touched her.

Damon's eyes, which once held a look of fright, became full of rage. The bloodlust came back and there was no way he could stop it. He was a wolf ready to attack anything that threatened his mate.

Without thinking, he lunged for Brady, knocking him off-guard, the blade flinging out of his hand.

It was about time he finished this! Grabbing Brady's face, he flipped his head to the side and dug his teeth into his neck. Blood spurted from the wound as Brady screamed in agony, but Damon was once again in one of his trances. Soon Brady's cries died down to gasps and then…nothing.

He didn't hear anything; he just relished in the feeling of biting someone again. It gave him a feeling of power…shutting off his emotions, he gladly took Brady's life in his own hands.

Releasing Brady's body, he threw it to the ground. Blood came out of the corners of his mouth while he kept his eyes closed, embracing the kill. He felt…good. He had prevented Elena being killed and satisfied his craving for blood. He had thought he was past all this, but it was foolish to think that he had.

"It seems you're the one who lost Chilton," he smirked before spitting on his body.

Then his eyes looked up to see Elena's wide and scared eyes looking at him with such fright, panting into the tape around her mouth.

"Oh God…" Damon whispered before the guilt began to manifest itself in his heart.

_**Duh duh duh. What did you guys think? I know it was a shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise.**_

_**Don't forget to review : )**_


	13. Apology

_**Hello once again everyone. Hope everybody's holidays were safe and sound. It is currently New Year's Eve and I thought I would bring in the New Year with a new chapter to start off 2012. Hope this brightens up everybody's evening : )**_

_**Happy New Year!**_

**Chapter 13-Apology**

"_Oh God…."_

Elena's eyes were wide with shock and fear, her breathing heavy with terror. She had just seen her killer of a boyfriend murder someone right in front of her eyes! How was she ever going to get over this, get the image of him leaning over Brady's dead body sucking his blood. He did look like a real life vampire…and it scared her how he seemed to be in his own little world and ignore the rest of his surroundings.

Damon eyes were wide and glistening in the dim light as he watched Elena. Her reactions to what she had witnessed him do were burning holes in his heart.

His disgust with himself overwhelmed him as the horror of what he had just done came back to him. He looked down at Brady's lifeless body, eyes wide with lifelessness, neck still pouring blood in the dim basement.

Turning around to the corner of the room, he threw up the blood he had just swallowed. Seeing Elena's reaction had made him sick to his stomach and he didn't even want any memory of what he had just done anywhere. Gasping in choked breaths, he leaned up wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. He took a few deep breaths before turning back to her.

He tried not looking at her terrified face that was now streaked with tears. Every tear she spilled made the knife in his heart get bigger. He untied her gently and finally plucked up the courage to look at her face. Using his hands, he pushed her chin up gently to make her look him in the eyes.

"I promised you before but I'll say it again—I will not hurt you, Elena," he said in a gentle voice. Her eyes widened.

"You promise you won't scream?" he asked in a whispering voice. She nodded.

Being very careful, he pulled the duck tape away from her mouth. She gasped as he took it off, her breathing slowly returning to normal. Picking her up, he held her close to him as he mounted the stairs, shutting the door on his way up. He continued up the second flight of stairs to their bedroom.

Setting her gently on the bed, he grabbed a chair before sitting down right in front of her, watching her intently.

"Elena, are you alright?"

She looked at him, her gaze seemed glazed over, her brown eyes unfocused. Feeling the panic starting to rise, he grabbed her face gently, looking at her.

"Elena, look at me. Focus…come on baby, you need to let me know that you're alright!" he felt her head and found a small bump on the back of her head where Brady no doubt had hit her with a heavy object.

Holding up three fingers, he said, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Elena looked at him a little fearfully before responding. "Three." Her eyes focused on him again and there was no glazing over them—that was a good sign. She didn't have a concussion.

Damon shuddered before starting. "Elena, I'm so sorry you had to see me like that. I saw you there all tied up and unconscious and I….totally lost it. You have to understand—I thought Brady was going to kill you. That's why I attacked him, to save and protect you. Do you understand?" he asked her, eyeing her carefully.

She still didn't say anything, but he knew she heard him. Her brown eyes, which once held fear and terror, had softened, a good sign.

"Elena…I promised myself that I could stop killing. But tonight made me realize that I can't. And I tried sweetheart…I tried so hard. I see no reason to lie to you—I was keeping Brady in the basement after I kidnapped him from his car. I wanted to avenge the way he had treated you before as well as I'm sure the many other women he's forced. And I'm sorry, but I feel no regret for it at all whatsoever."

Elena nodded at him, making him continue.

"I haven't killed in a while and I lost control. And I'm sorry you had to see me at my worst. I feel awful Elena. What gets me the most is that I scared you, and that makes my heart hurt. So, what I'm trying to ask is…can you ever forgive me? Just tell me what I can do to make it up to you and it shall be done! You can order me to die right now and I'd do it," he pleaded with her, tears running down his face, waiting for her response.

Elena looked at him, studying his face. He had lied to her and everyone she had met before for his own personal gain.

But he had never lied to her. Why should she deny him now?

Leaning forward, she grabbed his face and kissed him. Shocked, Damon didn't move for a minute until he succumbed to the kiss himself. Pulling back, he whispered.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he smiled a little.

"Yes I forgive you. But I have to ask you for a few favors," she spoke seriously.

"Anything, _cara mia." _

"First, please brush your teeth because I don't like kissing you after you've just killed someone. Secondly, please prepare us a bubble bath."

Damon chuckled a little before standing up, pulling her with him. Hugging her with all his might, he smiled into her hair, kissing her head.

"Thank you love. I'll be right back, you stay right there ok?"

She nodded, watching him head to the adjoining bathroom. When she heard the water start running, she got up and walked to the door, pushing it open.

She saw the large bathtub filling with water and bubbles, Damon standing at the sink brushing his teeth. Sneaking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his middle. Her eyes met his in the mirror.

Spitting into the sink and rinsing his mouth, he turned around to face her, kissing her lips with intensity. She pushed her hand into his robe and off his shoulders.

He smirked into their kiss before returning the favor. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I think our bath is ready, love. You ready to try it out?"

_There you go. Happy New Year everybody!_


	14. Blissful End

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I've been writing and rewriting this chapter for a long time now, but I think I have it planned out for future chapters. **_

_**Enjoy this chapter because it's going to get messy again in the next one ; )**_

**Chapter 14—Blissful End**

Elena moaned into Damon's kisses as she moved above him in the warm, bubbly water. His kisses started moving down to her cheek then her neck, sucking the most sensitive spot. He felt her inner walls clench him and groaned in pleasure.

It didn't take either of them long to reach their peaks. Damon hungrily kissed Elena, holding her as close to him as possible, grasping her hips against his.

When both of them were too tired to hold themselves up in the tub any longer, Damon leaned back in the steamy water, Elena laying on his chest. Trying to get his breathing under control, he kissed her forehead, sweat pouring off both their bodies.

"Elena?" he asked gently.

She looked up.

"Thank you for forgiving me. I promise I'll try not to do it again, no promises though. But if someone threatens you again, I'm not going to hesitate to kill them. Do you understand?" he continued, hoping she understood.

She could only nod her head as exhaustion took over her and she couldn't hold her head up any longer. Leaning on Damon's hard, muscular chest she felt herself begin to relax and fall asleep right there in the warm tub. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Damon intertwining his fingers with hers on her left hand.

…..

Damon and Elena spent the next few days inside in their own little heaven, alternating making love and just hanging out in the house. After the dramatic events unfolded, the two of them went back to their own blissful selves.

Damon buried Brady's body deep in the woods the following day. Despite the circumstances, he still felt no remorse or guilt. Instead, he felt relief that the man whom he held such contempt for was finally gone and out of their lives forever.

After joining Elena in another blissful shower, she wanted to go into town. He was hesitant at first, but her big brown eyes he couldn't ignore. So donning a hat and thankful he had let his facial hair grow out a bit, he dressed and the two of them drove into town.

It lit up his world seeing her face brighten up and shine with happiness, breathing the fresh air and actually getting to walk around and explore a bit. The town was bustling with people, which he was grateful for—less likely for him to be noticed.

Shopping with Elena was like a dream—she tried on a few dresses and modeled them for him. Her shoulder was a lot better thanks to his expertise as a doctor and she was able to move it freely now. He gladly paid for the dresses (as well as a few lingerie garments he picked out specifically for her). He looked forward to having a nice, romantic night alone with just the two of them again. He hadn't realized how he hadn't enjoyed a woman in his past before Elena. Well, without the blood desire to kill them at least.

They stopped for lunch at the local bar and grill. The waitress who seated them gave Damon a look before moving away to put in their orders. Possessively, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him, telling the rest of the world that she was his and his alone.

During the meal, the waitress kept stealing glances at Damon. Elena's eyes glared daggers at her every time she caught her doing it. Elena grabbed the fork from Damon's hand and fed him the bit of steak he had on it. He looked surprised but smiled at the gesture.

Needless to say, these little lovey gestures continued. Elena smiled when she saw the waitress's look of surprise before she scurried off.

…..

When they got back, Elena laid down for a nap as Damon raced downstairs and prepared a hammock out in the woods. It was such a nice night that he thought he and Elena could have a relaxing evening out there.

And a relaxing evening it was.

He prepared a dinner for the two of them, escorting Elena to the backyard to enjoy it with him. Pouring them glasses of wine, he smiled at her, stealing kisses from her all throughout the night.

The two of them relaxed in the hammock afterwards, gazing at the stars all night.

Well…almost all night.

The wine started making the two of them extremely horny and they didn't even make it to the bedroom before they started.

Making it into the kitchen, Damon put her on the table, almost tearing her dress off and trying desperately to not rip it since it was new. He was quickly losing control.

Elena helped him get the straps down her shoulders. Her breasts bounced in front of him, making his mouth water in lust. Taking one in his hand, he brushed the tip with his fingers. Elena's moans were all he had to hear to continue their play.

Meanwhile, she tried desperately to get his jeans unbuttoned and off. His shirt was lost somewhere on their way into the house during their rush to get inside. Eventually she got the button popped and the zipper down, reaching in to graze his hard length. Hissing in response, he roughly grabbed her breast, sucking the tip into his mouth.

Having enough of the foreplay now, he reached below to rip her panties down her legs. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pushed his pants down his legs just enough for him to get the job done.

Thrusting into her, both of them screamed at the amazing feeling that was…them. His pounding thrusts fueled their excitement, neither of them had tried this with each other before.

And it was fantastic!

Starting a fast pace, he looked down at her face to see if she was enjoying this rough side. Guessing from the cries she was making, she definitely was.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach their climaxes. When hers came close, she used her long dancer's legs to keep him firmly in place and literally squeezing him tightly.

Damon smirked down at her, loving this wild side she had. Lifting her up a little on the table to find a better angle, the tip of him hit a sweet spot within her. After that she totally lost it.

Screaming in pleasure, she rode out her orgasm upon his cock, making it feel incredible for him. He followed shortly after, spurting hot jets of semen deep into her womb. Exhausted, he fell on top of her on the table, both of them panting heavily.

Then a thought entered his mind—of all the times the two of them had been intimate, he never asked her if she was on the pill or not nor had they used any kind of protection.

And that was okay. If they had conceived a child together in one of their many lovemaking sessions, he would be even more pleased. He didn't know how she would feel about it, but he would gladly like to raise a child with her if that was what fate intended for them.

Slowly moving above her, he saw her smirk at him.

"That…was…amazing," she groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. He managed to get his jeans all the way off before taking her naked form in his arms and making his way upstairs.

Setting her down gently on the bed, he immediately covered her tired form with the blankets before joining her.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked her, trying to stay awake in his own blissful sleep mode.

"Not at all," she managed to say before her eyes shut completely.

He smiled at her, spooning her from behind and gladly joining her in his own peaceful dreamland.

…..

Elena was standing in front of him, cupping his head in her hands, smiling up at him. He smiled back, kissing the palms of her hands.

Then the smile disappeared from her face. It was then he noticed her body starting to fade away.

'Elena…sweetheart, what's going on? Where are you going?' he asked desperately, but it was a losing battle.

Then she was gone.

"ELENA!"

…..

Damon was startled out of his nightmare by a noise. He looked around frantically for Elena before realizing she was still laying right next to him in their bed. Relaxing somewhat and letting out a sigh of relief, he snuggled closer to her once again, thankful that she really was right there with him and not gone.

He was on the verge of falling asleep again when he heard a distant noise that kept bugging him.

That's when he realized what the noises were—and what they meant. He had been familiar with those dreadful noises all his life.

The sounds of sirens were heading right for the house!


	15. Close Enough

**Chapter 15—Close Enough**

His heart beat frantically as he heard the wails creep closer and closer. For one in his life, he had no idea how they were going to get out of this one. But he knew he had to get both of them out of there and quickly.

He already almost lost her once and he'd be damned if he lost her again.

Leaping out of bed, he grabbed one of his discarded shirts then a pair of jeans. He heard Elena stirring from sleep as he ran to the closet and grabbed his jacket and stash of cash as well as his fake ID.

"Damon, what's-" then she too heard the sirens getting closer.

Grabbing a shirt for her as well as a pair of jeans, he ran to her side of the bed, trying to be gentle as he put her panties on followed by her jeans and t-shirt.

"As much as I'd like to explain love, we need to get the fuck out of here!" he exclaimed. By this time Elena was fully awake as Damon grabbed her hand and raced down the stairs with her.

The sirens had screeched to a halt outside the front door as Damon quickly ushered her out the back. They ran a few feet before Elena stopped dead in her tracks. She knew the only way Damon would escape alive is if he went alone.

"Elena, what are you doing?" he panted, giving her a puzzled look.

She looked into his eyes. "I can be a distraction for them Damon. If they find me, they won't hurt me. Chances are they've been looking for me since I've been gone. If I distract them, you can get away." She knew reasoning with him was going to be difficult, but she could hear them getting closer and closer, and she was positive all of them were armed and ready to open fire if they saw Damon.

Damon looked at her dumbfounded. What could she possibly be thinking? He'd rather be taken back to prison than be away from her for one second!

"Elena…I can't leave you, I won't!" he pleaded, grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"You have to Damon, now hurry. Go!" she whispered, trying to break free of his rather hard grasp.

"Elena! I'm not leaving you!" he cried, cupping her face with his hands desperately.

Elena grasped them in her own as tears threatened her eyes. "No Damon, it's too risky. If I'm here there will be more time for you to escape. But it can't be the both of us Damon! They'll hunt the both of us down and never stop."

Damon's face was one of mixed emotions—he thought about turning himself in to spare him the pain of just leaving her here. But what would that solve? Nothing. As much as he hated to admit it he knew she was right. If he was put back in the slammer, he knew death row would be next.

Tears glistening in his eyes, he kissed her furiously before she had to push him away.

"I don't know when or how, but I know we will see each other again. Have faith in that. Now go…" she urged with her hands.

Damon gave her one last sad and desperate glance before turning and disappearing in the woods. In the dark she saw and heard nothing.

Turning and running back to the house, she saw lights shoot her way and the sounds of guns cocking at her.

"FBI! HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Elena dutifully put her hands in the air in surrender.

She heard a cop shout at her, "Who are you, miss?"

"I'm Elena Gilbert! FBI!"

...

Elena lay in her hospital bed staring at the blank tiles on the ceiling. Her eyes appeared glazed as if there was no soul of hers, just a blank icy stare.

After the FBI had arrived, headed by Alaric Saltzman himself, she was immediately taken in for questioning. She refused to answer any questions and Alaric, thinking she was terrified and tired, quickly insisted she be admitted to the hospital for observation. On the way there, he explained that the FBI received a tip from a waitress girl in the small town. Looking at the landscape, they figured Elena had to be there with someone.

She was taken immediately to the ER for a basic physical. The female doctor they had couldn't believe how healthy she looked despite being taken hostage for weeks. Elena simply sat there numbly as she was poked and prodded for a half an hour.

But she refused to have a rape kit done. She wouldn't let that woman look at her down there—if she did she would find what was sure would be "evidence of a rape." No…Elena made love with the man she loved, and nothing and nobody was going to make it seem otherwise.

She didn't name anybody and explained she never saw his face—all he did was keep her there and that he actually took care of her. She was sure everybody else assumed it was Salvatore. While it was only a fraction of the truth, that seemed to settle them for now. They were still looking for him as far as she knew.

'Please stay away Damon…they can't find you…not again, not ever…'

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on her door.

Turning in her bed, she saw Anna smiling at her before sitting in the chair opposite her.

"So…how are you feeling?" she asked, unsure of whether or not she wanted to hear the answer.

Elena managed a smile. "I'll live I think."

"Alaric's been worried sick for weeks. We'd thought we'd never find you! Damon must have had you locked up pretty tight huh?" she continued, knowing she was treading on thin ice.

"Anna…can you keep a secret?" Elena asked tiredly before looking at her.

"Uh…sure."

"Damon didn't kidnap me. Well, he did at first but he saved me! I was injured when I went to look for Buffalo Bill. Damon killed him and took me to that cabin, healing my wound. But he didn't do anything to me, I swear to God himself if he was here."

Anna's eyes widened. "How…Elena, are you actually in love with Damon Salvatore? He's a viscous murderer, what are you thinking?" she was shaking in fear.

"He's not like that with me, Anna. He's a true gentleman…and he just _gets _me, you know? The few weeks I spent with him were the happiest I've had in years."

Anna simply sat there with her mouth gaping open and closed like a fish.

"I think…Elena, you've been through something terribly traumatic. Damon obviously brainwashed you or used his hypnosis or whatever it is he uses on his victims. With some therapy and normalization in your life, I think you'll get better. For now, just get some rest okay? Oh, and Alaric said all of us were graduating with honors this weekend! And because of your work on the Buffalo Bill case, you'll be first in his class! What do you think of that?"

Elena managed a smile. Anna was trying to forget Elena told her all that so-called nonsense. Because of this, she hoped she wouldn't say anything about it to anybody. She would go back to her life and live it as much as possible now.

Then why did she feel so empty still?

_Well, what did you guys think? Don't worry, it's far from the end. Leave as many reviews as possible and the sooner I'll update._

_Next update: Memories of Damon coming very soon : )_


	16. Long Ways Away

_**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I appreciate them very much. After a few days of working on other stories, I'm finally back to this one. Enjoy and review!**_

_**Much love-Taekwongirl**_

**Chapter 16—Long Ways Away**

**FBI Headquarters—2 weeks later**

Elena was waiting patiently in one of the rooms designated for questioning. She had to give her official statement over what happened with the whole Buffalo Bill issue and what happened when she was presumed missing.

She was released from the hospital a few weeks ago. Anna had made sure she was occupied, making sure she prepared for her final tests for the FBI and everything else. Elena knew she was trying to distract her from Damon and make sure she was preoccupied so she wouldn't freak Anna out by saying something about it again.

Not that Elena blamed her—she knew telling her was risky. She was just grateful Anna hadn't reported it to Dr. Saltzman or anybody else in authority. She didn't think she could handle being scrutinized and judged by everybody in her department.

The door opened to reveal Alaric himself as well as a few FBI agents she didn't recognize. The first one was the most important one she assumed. He wore an expensive black suit and tie, slightly chunky in the middle and a mustache.

"Good afternoon, Miss Gilbert. My name is George Hendstrom, head for the department of FBI trainees. This here is FBI agent Elijah Smith. We are here to take your statement over the past events of the past week regarding your ordeals with Buffalo Bill and Damon Salvatore. Are you ready?" he asked in a smooth but authoritative tone.

Elena looked at George then at Elijah. Elijah was tall and incredibly handsome, smart from the looks of it and extremely intelligent. He smiled at her gently before she looked at Alaric. He nodded encouragingly at her.

George continued. "First things first, I have a tape recorder here. It will start…now." He pressed a button.

"Please state your name and rank for the records."

"My name is Elena Gilbert, FBI trainee," she replied in a monotone voice.

"Good. Now on with the questioning. On the night of October 15th, you received a tip as to the whereabouts of the notorious killer known as Buffalo Bill, correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe what happened?"

"Yes—I had received a tip as to the house where Buffalo Bill was supposedly hiding. It was a shack on the outskirts of Handsburg, Virginia. I went there and tried calling for backup, but the other authorities were heading on another lead. I was by myself. I simply asked the man there if he knew about Buffalo Bill or not. The man named Stefan became suspicious and ran to his basement. I pulled out my weapon and followed him."

"And you didn't think to call for backup, even after this dangerous event?"

"As I said before, they didn't believe me. However, I had found him and I found Jessica Conan in a well in the basement. I was hit over the head and everything went black."

"What happened when you came to?" Alaric and Elijah both had looks of surprise while George looked at her disapprovingly.

"When I woke up, I was tied to a chair with Stefan aka Buffalo Bill looking at me. He explained to me the reason why he was killing all these women—he wanted to make a replica of his dead love Katherine. He told me my head was what he needed to complete his Frankenstein experiment."

Elijah and Alaric both gasped at that while George remained emotionless.

"Tell me what happened next."

"He had a gun in his hand and I thought he was going to kill me, then we heard someone up the stairs then come down to the basement," she continued, staring at George.

"And who was it?" Elijah was the one who spoke this time.

"It was Damon Salvatore. He had known who and where Buffalo Bill was all along and wanted to dispose of him himself. He struck down Stefan, but Stefan's hand that was holding the gun hit my head and apparently the gun went off and hit my shoulder. I don't remember anything after that," she lied.

"And when you came to, what did you see? What were your surroundings?"

"I was in a bedroom, laying on a bed, my injured arm wrapped up. Damon had taken me to the house in the woods. He took care of me for however long I was gone," she continued, this time shuffling her feet and staring at the ground.

"What kind of things did the two of you talk about? What was his demeanor like?" Alaric asked this time.

"He was strangely polite, much like our visits in the sanitarium. We talked and he took care of me, but he wouldn't let me out of the house. A few weeks later, on the night you guys received the tip, he fled and left me there. That's all I know, so there you have it," she continued to lie to them.

All three men were impressed and appalled by her story.

George turned to Elijah. "There are no leads as to Salvatore's whereabouts still?"

"Not yet, unfortunately. Now he's facing criminal charges of kidnapping and assault now. If he's caught, he'll be put on death row for sure," he responded in a serious tone.

Elena made sure her unfeeling guard was up, otherwise she'd be in tears about now. She still couldn't believe she made it through this interrogation without so much as a hiccup.

"That will be all, Miss Gilbert. Your story matches the one Jessica gave us regarding Buffalo Bill. We've already notified Virginia police and the media that he's gone and out of our lives for good. Now we have alerts everywhere for Salvatore, so hopefully we'll catch him soon. You'll get justice for yourself from his cruelties Elena, I promise you that," George said before he and Elijah left the room.

Alaric remained, still contemplating Elena's reactions.

"It's okay to feel, Elena."

She looked up at him. "What, sir?"

"I said it's okay to feel. Everybody here knows what you went through; I'm just hoping this doesn't change who you are. You'll get past it eventually Elena—every agent has to move on at some point," he gave her one last small smile before standing up and walking to the door.

"I'll see you at the graduation ceremony this evening." And with that, he left Elena alone with her thoughts….and tears.

…

"Ladies and gentlemen—the 2011 graduating class of the FBI!"

Cheers echoed throughout the grand hallway as caps were thrown and everyone gathering around them. Elena felt actually happy for once in a long while. All her friends were there to support each other and she happily accepted the medal and badge she was given.

She had been accepted to Alaric's practice in criminology in his department, which she was happy about. Anna smiled at her as she too congratulated her on her success. The events that had unfolded might not as well have happened at all.

A little while later, she was drinking some champagne and laughing with some friends when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Turning around, she saw a man named Brady. He was in some of her self-defense classes in training.

"Miss Gilbert?" he asked, confirming.

"Yes," she smiled.

"There's a phone call waiting for you, booth 6. The man says that it's urgent."

Puzzled, she simply said ok and walked over to where the phones were. Getting into the booth and shutting the door, she picked up the receiver and answered.

"Hello?" she asked into the payphone.

"Hello sweetheart," a deep, velvet voice spoke her name.

Elena's eyes widened when she heard his voice. A million thoughts raced through her head—was he here watching her somewhere? He had to be crazy to show up at FBI headquarters!

Looking around politely to avoid suspicion, she didn't see him or anything else out of the ordinary.

"I'm not there, don't worry."

"Damon," she whispered into the mouthpiece, "what are you thinking calling me? They can trace this call!"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't be on long enough. It is so nice to hear your beautiful voice again, love," he sighed longingly.

She couldn't help but smile at that, turning her body so that she was facing away from the crowd.

"Look Elena, I don't have much time, so please listen carefully. I want you to pack your things and meet me under Central Street Bridge tonight at 11, alright? We can go away, far away to a place where no one will recognize me and our lives will be back to the way they were at the house. I promise you my love, we'll be together again." She heard him sigh in excitement and impatience.

She gulped, her eyes threatening tears and she was sure he heard her.

"What's wrong, love? Why are you crying? We'll be together soon, everything's going to be fine," his sensual voice spoke in a calming manner.

Elena's teary response was only this—"I can't, Damon"

_Review again for me please : )_


	17. Realizations

_**Wow! What a turnout for the last chapter! I feel extremely proud to have pleased you all with the last chapter. Don't worry—I won't disappoint.**_

_**As a reward, here's chapter 17 for you : ) Enjoy and review, like always.**_

**Chapter 17—Realizations**

"_I'm sorry Damon—I can't"_

There was a deafening silence on the other end of the line. All she heard was Damon taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Elena, what do you mean you…'you can't,'" he asked, starting to panic slightly.

Elena winced when she heard him. She knew he must be feeling anger, betrayal, worry, all of the above. "I can't Damon. It's too risky. Everybody is keeping a close watch on me and if they see me with you or if I just suddenly disappear, it will be very suspicious for the both of us. They'll hunt us down and never stop."

"Listen to me Elena. Alright, we won't leave tonight. But I am begging you—please meet me at the bridge okay? I just want to see you again, if only for a brief moment. Please….please," she heard him whisper as he begged her. And she knew that Damon Salvatore did not and has never begged in his life before now.

Exhaling a shaky breath, she answered, "Okay…I'll be there at 11 tonight."

"Thank you Elena—see you tonight. I gotta go baby, but congratulations on graduating. You're one of the top dogs now," he said proudly before hanging up.

Elena's hands were shaking as she put the phone back in the receiver. Taking a quick look around, she saw no one that was watching her or gave any indication that they heard the call. Quickly exiting the booth, she joined her friends once again.

"Hey Elena! What took you so long, we're about to head over the grill. Wanna join us?" Anna asked her enthusiastically.

Elena smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Anna, but no thanks. I'm actually going out on a date tonight." She lied, hoping Anna bought it.

"Ohhhhh with whom? What's his name?" Anna smirked at her. Elena quickly regretted using that lie now.

"He's no one—I met him a few hours ago. We're going out for coffee is all. Don't wait up okay?"

"Okay, have fun!" Anna said, smiling.

Elena winked at her before walking gracefully away from the group.

…..

Elena was shivering in the November cold as she waited under the bridge for Damon. He promised he'd be here and she never doubted his word. She just wanted to inform him that she couldn't see him anymore—not with Anna and the rest of the FBI watching her closely.

A hand tapped her shoulder, making her whirl around in fright.

Before she could scream, she was faced with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Da…Damon?" she gasped, looking at his appearance. He had on a heavy jacket, a scarf and black hat to hide his face. Quickly removing the constricting clothing, he gave her his best signature smiles she had grown used to. He was just as handsome as she remembered him a few weeks ago. However, she noticed that his beautiful eyes had dark circles under them, telling her that he hadn't been sleeping well. She imagined she didn't look much better.

"Yeah baby, it's me." He smiled at her before the two of them embraced. Damon didn't even want to let her go, inhaling her familiar scent, feeling her small frame against his again. He was in heaven now—he had his girl back.

Elena felt the same way—being in the arms of her beloved was so nice after a few weeks apart. It had felt like years. It was awhile before they separated reluctantly.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk? I only have a few hours then I have to head back to my apartment—Anna will be suspicious if I'm out all night," Elena explained when she saw his crestfallen expression. He nodded, kissing her forehead before putting one of his arms over her shoulder and steering her away.

Both of them kept their heads down and hoods up to avoid detection, making them look like any ordinary couple out for a nightly stroll. Eventually they stopped in front of an old-looking building.

"What is this place Damon?" Elena asked as she looked at the questionable building. She knew Damon had fine taste and this wasn't his style at all.

"I'm staying at an old friend's apartment. He hasn't lived here for quite some time, so it's safe. And don't worry, he truly is a friend of mine," he explained when he noticed her shocked expression. Leading her inside, they ended up in a dark hallway walking towards the stairs.

"Does anyone here know who you are?" she whispered.

"No. The landlady is about eighty years old and doesn't remember her name half the time. And there's not many people here as far as I can tell. There's a man on the 9th floor, but I've never seen him," Damon explained, helping her up the long stairs.

After five flights of walking (Damon even offered to carry her, which she declined) they made it to an apartment on the left. After unlocking it with his keys, he let her walk inside before coming in himself and locking it behind them.

It was a simple place—it had a living room with a long couch, a small bathroom with a shower and sink, and a bedroom in the back with a queen-sized bed. It wasn't anything like the house they had stayed in but it looked decent enough.

"It's not much but it's my home for now as long as I'm near you again and not in some slimy prison cell." Damon spoke with confidence.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" his question broke her out of her exploration.

"No thanks Damon. Look, I don't have much time-"

"We have all the time in the world right now," his hard tone startled her. He led her to the couch and sat her down, sitting beside her. Before she knew it, he leaned back on it and took her form with him so that she was laying on his chest. She heard his heartbeat and it comforted her. He sighed before he started.

"Alright, I've accepted the fact that we can't leave right away. But when? We can't have a relationship if I can't see you every day!" he began, his eyes vulnerable and…scared. Elena never thought he had those emotions even in him—the Damon she was used to was full of ignorance, coldness, indifference, etc. But she knew he had a major soft spot when it came to her.

"I can't just leave here. But I do see your point. Damon, I know you want to have what we had in the forest, but it's just not possible anymore. I'm officially an FBI agent now. If they found out about us, they'd hand us both over to the executioner. And I can't take that risk with you Damon, not when you're life is at stake!" Tears poured down her cheeks as she told him this. Having no idea how to be together was killing them both.

Damon gently took her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "I promise you Elena…I will never leave you again. You have to promise me the same thing, alright? Under no circumstances this time are you ever to leave me like you did in the forest, okay? I got away and I'm fine. But both of us will die if we can't see each other. I know I will, do you feel the same way?"

She nodded.

"Then I think there's only one solution here—we'll meet here at my apartment twice a week, maybe more. We will avoid detection at all costs. We can do anything you want here. Later, after the dust of this whole ordeal has settled, we'll leave the country or something. We'll go somewhere they won't look for us and no one will recognize me. I hear Italy is a fantastic place." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

He saw her hesitation.

"I have plenty of money to support us. I originally come from a rich family. All of them are dead now I'm happy to say, but not by me I can assure you," he quickly said before she could say anything.

She nodded, lifting her head up and kissing him. He tasted like sweet sin to her.

"Alright. It's a plan. I just hope everything goes smoothly before then."

He smiled, kissing her with more aggression than before. Abruptly, he stood up and took her hand, leading them toward the bedroom.

…..

It was two hours later when they finally stopped. Damon's breathing had evened out, indicating that he was asleep. Elena was grateful—she noticed earlier that he hadn't been sleeping very well the past few weeks. Elena was in a half-comatose state herself, laying on Damon's hard and sweaty chest. The afterglow was still very much in the air, their reunion just as sweet as they imagined it would be.

Kissing his chest, she looked at the small alarm clock next to the bed, noticing that it was well past one in the morning. Swinging herself to the side of the bed, she went about grabbing her discarded clothes and putting them on.

Feeling the loss of warmth, Damon stirred, opening his eyes to find her getting her clothes on.

"Leaving so soon?" he whispered, making her turn around.

Smiling sadly at him, she leant down and kissed him. "I have to baby, Anna will be waiting up for me. I've spent too much time here as it is. I gotta run." She was shocked when she saw him practically leap out of the bed to put his boxers and jeans back on.

"Damon babe, what do you think you're doing?" she questioned, buttoning her shirt.

"What does it look like? I'm walking you to your apartment door at least. Never know what creatures might be lurking in the night," he winked putting his shirt on.

"Any other creature except you right?" she smiled, making him laugh. Once the two of them were ready, they headed out, disappearing into the night.

Damon held her close to him the whole walk to her apartment. It seemed much too soon when they reached her door.

Leaning up and wrapping her arms around him, she held him as close to her as possible.

"You be safe Elena, alright? I know you officially start work here soon, but if I hear that you've been shot again or God knows what, I don't care what they'll say I'm marching right into FBI headquarters to get you. Even if I have to take the place hostage." She knew he was joking, but underneath it he was dead serious.

"Alright Damon, I'll be careful," she let go of his grasp. "When do you want to meet again?"

"Tomorrow?" he asked in a hopeful tone. She could see his smirk under his hat.

"Not tomorrow, how about in 2 days. I don't want Anna to think I'm sneaking around all the time."

"Ohhhh alright, 2 days. But no more oaky dokie?" he scolded.

"Ok," she smiled, turning around to head inside when he quickly grabbed her hand again.

"Just one more kiss, please," he pouted, making her roll her eyes but kissed him nonetheless.

Eventually, she walked to the front doors, turned around and watched him walk back into the darkness, as uncertain as her own future looked right about now.


	18. Not So Ideal

_**Thank you guys once again so much for all your kind reviews—reading all of them keeps giving me inspiration to write this story more and more. Thank you : )**_

_**Here's Chapter 18—hope you guys enjoy it. Review again please : )**_

**Chapter 18—The Not-so-perfect Plan**

The week had been long for Elena—she had been very busy with work. She was starting her on-the-job training with a group in a certain bureau that focused on criminology. Her professors were very impressed with her knowledge and skills about the different types and the causes of criminal offenders, serial killers included.

No one asked her about Damon and for that, she was very grateful. She assumed Alaric had a hand in telling his superiors and everybody else not to mention it to her.

It had been awhile since she and Damon had last seen each other—a few days had turned into seven to be exact. She had found a note on her car with his signature, asking when they should meet again. She left a note when she got home telling him in a few days. That was their way of communication—they couldn't risk phone calls being traced, so notes were used.

But she was finally seeing him tonight.

….

After sneaking out of her apartment, she drove to Damon's apartment building, parking a few blocks away. It didn't take her long to walk the rest of the way and walk up the many ungodly flights of stairs.

Before she could even knock, the door opened. Inside was Damon, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips, a smirk adorning his handsome face.

Pulling her into the room and shutting the door, he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

"Perfect timing," he smiled into her hair, just grateful he had her back in his arms again. He was actually counting down the minutes before he saw her again.

Elena sighed into his shoulder, equally as grateful. It was awhile before they parted.

"Were you taking a shower? I can wait out here if you want," Elena said, noticing once again his lack of clothing.

He grinned one of his famous wolf grins at her.

"No…I was about to shower, but I thought it would be even better if you joined me."

Elena returned his smirk, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him down the hall to the bathroom.

The water was already running, steam thick and surrounding the air. Elena turned around, putting her hands on Damon's firm chest, kissing him passionately. He equally returned the kiss, taking it gently and slowly with her, building on their connection.

Her hands gently moved to his waist, unwrapping the towel and letting it fall to the floor. He moaned and shivered as her hand descended lower until it reached his growing arousal. This time he couldn't stop from groaning as her warm hand wrapped around his cock.

When she rubbed her thumb over his leaking tip, his head rolled back , neck exposed. Elena was kissing his neck, forming a hickey in the process. As her hand continued to stroke him, she felt his arm move and his hand joined hers, stopping it.

"Need you naked now," he huffed in a dramatic way.

Before either of them knew it, all her clothes were in a heap on the floor, Damon picking her up gently and taking them both into the hot, steamy water.

They didn't get out until 45 minutes later.

….

Damon had to carry Elena to the bed, her legs feeling like jelly after their little romp in the shower. Neither of them was complaining about it though.

Gently placing her naked body under the sheets, he got in and spooned beside her, bringing the covers up and over both of them.

"Damon…." She moaned, barely awake.

"What is it, _cara mia_?" he asked, holding her even closer if that was possible.

"Could you please set the alarm for one? I gotta head back soon," she explained.

Damon pouted. "Don't ruin the moment sweetheart. I'll set the alarm, but no more talking about leaving alright?" She nodded. After setting his watch for one in the morning, he joined her in blissful sleep….he would take all the time with her he could get.

…..

Damon wanted to make sure Elena got home safe and sound, but she insisted that she go alone to avoid any suspicion. He reluctantly agreed, but not before making sure she would return in two night's time. After happily agreeing, she drove back to her place and snuck back in without waking anybody up.

The following day, after working on an entire mountain of paperwork, Elena decided she needed a coffee break.

The FBI cafeteria was hardly luxury, but it did the job. When she went to get her afternoon dose of black coffee, a figure came up beside her. Looking up, she gasped when she realized it was Elijah.

"Hello Elena. Long time, no see, how have you been?" he greeted her cheerfully, grabbing a cup for himself.

"Hey Elijah. I'm just fine, enjoying the new job. It's nothing but mindless paperwork though," she laughed.

Elijah laughed right along with her. "Well, it comes with the territory. All of us have to do it, trust me. Even I am forced to do it on occasion."

The two of them continued their friendly chat in one of the booths, laughing about their everyday dynamics and lives.

Elijah walked back with her to her section.

"Elena?" he asked before she could leave.

She turned to look at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner sometime, or maybe just a coffee?"

Elena hesitated. "Oh…ah, well I…I'm not looking for a relationship right now-" She had to lie—she tried her best to make it look casual, but the image of Damon stayed at the forefront of her mind.

"Of course, I understand. Maybe just get a coffee tonight, just as friends? There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" he smiled at her.

"No, I suppose not," she agreed. Why not? It was just coffee with a colleague and friend—no reason to worry.

"Sure. What time shall we meet?"

"How about the Starbucks on Sterling Street? Say…seven?"

"I'll be there," and with that, she turned and walked into her building. It would feel nice talking to someone for a while, just about normal human things and not the dramatic feeling she had gotten used to over the last few months.

…..

Later she was enjoying a nice cup of macchiato with Elijah. He seemed like a truly genuine nice guy. He could relate to her on so many different levels about the job.

"So tell me Elena, where did you grow up? Any family?" He asked, sipping his black Frappuccino or whatever he had.

"I'm from Washington originally. My family passed away a long time ago, I have no relatives. It's just me here on my own I guess."

"I'm so sorry—I know what it's like to lose someone very close to you," he replied sympathetically. "I lost my fiancée Rose a few years ago. They never found her body, but presumably she was murdered."

"Oh my God, did they ever find out who killed her?" she asked, equally shocked.

"No. I've been in the FBI ever since, trying to find clues as to what happened to her. I don't know why or who did this, but I'm definitely determined to find out," his tone held determination. Elena understood that a lot.

Reaching her hand over to his across the table, she held it encouragingly. "I'm sure you'll find peace with that someday."

"I hope so."

….

Elijah and Elena walked back to her apartment building, just continuing their chats over coffee.

Elena laughed loudly at something Elijah said.

"So…you tried pulling out your gun…and it flung right out of your hand?" she laughed, holding her sides.

"I'm glad I amuse you. But yes, needless to say even my gun coach was laughing his butt of like you're doing now," he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I had trouble getting the idea that I have to search every corner when entering a room with my gun. But I got the hang of it eventually. Well Elijah, I'd better say goodnight now. I had a great time and thanks once again for the coffee."

"You're very welcome Elena. No need to thank me, I trust you'll get the next one?" he smiled.

"Absolutely. Well, have a good night," she gave him one last smile and without warning, he hugged her.

"And thank you for being such a good listener Elena. It felt good to confide in someone again," she heard him whisper.

Breaking the hug, she touched his cheek with her hand. "I'm sure after a while, all of us have to find peace with our pasts don't we?"

"I suppose. Well, officially goodnight Miss Elena. See you tomorrow." And with one last smile, he walked away and down the street.

As Elena walked into her building, she didn't feel the sensation of someone watching her with a mixture of hurt and betrayal….

…..

Damon's pace was slow as he stammered his way to a nearby trashcan in the large park in the middle of the city. His hurt and betrayal evident, he started taking deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves…and the wrecking emotions that threatened to come from him.

A woman was jogging through the park when she noticed him. Stopping, she was curious.

"Sir, are you okay?" she called out, being careful to keep a distance from him.

Damon lifted his head slowly, looking at her in a dazed and confused way. His eyes were unfocused when he saw the woman standing in front of him.

Without warning, he lunged for her, clapping a hand over her mouth right before she screamed, his teeth sinking into her neck. Thrashing his head back and forth, he grunted as the blood hit his senses, his pain over Elena's betrayal of him momentarily forgotten.

When the woman stopped moving, he let go of her, letting her fall to the hard, cold ground. Blood was running down his chin, something that hadn't happened very often back in his main killing days. He was always so careful, not sloppy.

Looking at the body of the dead woman, his temporary feeling of painless guilt was quickly replaced by terror and dread. He had just killed an innocent woman again—he had promised Elena he would never do that again. Not unless someone was threatening her life.

Forgetting the poor girl's body, he turned quickly on his heel and ran.


	19. The Confrontation

_**I think it's safe to assume that all of us Delena fans need a pick-me-up after the last episode. It hurt :'( Poor Damon!**_

_**So here's chapter 19—It is a little angsty in this chapter, but after that it's good, promise : )**_

_**I'll also be updating Memories of Damon next—so stay tuned for that story.**_

**Chapter 19—The Confrontation**

Elena had to wake up early the next morning, much to her annoyance. She would have much rather stayed with Damon in his nice, warm bed and in his strong arms. After the way he had begged the night before, she almost gave in. She knew he absolutely hated it when she had to leave, but it was necessary. At least for the next few weeks before they could leave the country—for good.

She found herself really looking forward to her "trip." She had booked a vacation in April—when she and Damon would leave the country. Nothing was holding her back in the states at all; she had no family to stay for, so leaving with him sounded like a dream come true.

Stepping into the shower, she blushed remembering the night with Damon two days ago. Damon was gentle with her yet very passionate. His passion and lust for her seemed to know no bounds. And she felt exactly the same about him. Looking forward to seeing him again later that night, she showered and dressed for work, hoping and praying her day would fly right by.

After walking out of her apartment (she had moved out of Anna's a week earlier), she walked down the streets toward Main street. It was crowded with people hustling and bustling about their morning routines—people heading to work, school, exercising, all that jazz of the city. Lost in her own thoughts, she continued walking and blending into the crowd. As she was walking past a newsstand with a paperboy on the curb, she heard the boy's voice shouting repeatedly:

"BREAKING NEWS! DRACULA SALVATORE STRIKES AGAIN! HE'S BACK! READ THE FULL STORY HERE!"

Elena stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening. What the hell did she just hear?

Turning around, she walked over to the newsstand with a blank expression on her face. Her brain and heart seemed to both stop at the same time. As she got closer to the stand, she saw the headlines right on the front page. There was also a picture on the front page in the park—a woman's dead body surrounded by CSI people and the FBI, the area taped off as a crime scene.

The front page read:

"Serial killer Damon Salvatore is here! Woman found bitten and dead in the park late last night—investigators are looking into this grisly murder while on the search for Salvatore—otherwise known as Dracula Salvatore. Authorities say not to get too worried, but use precaution while roaming around during the night."

And right below the picture of the park, there was an old picture of Damon after he was first captured. She didn't realize that her face had turned a ghastly shade of white until…

"Are you alright miss?" a deep male voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I'm…I'm fine, thank you," she choked out, handing him a dollar for the paper.

"I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about, miss. They'll catch him soon." The man smiled at her. She nodded at him, walking away slowly. A million thoughts raced through her mind...

How could Damon do this? What the hell was he thinking? He promised her he wouldn't kill again unless she herself was being threatened. None of it made any sense….there had to be some type of explanation. He wouldn't just kill someone unless he'd been provoked….

She desperately wanted to skip work and go to him. And she was going to call in—using the excuse that she was scared and didn't want to go to work today.

Pulling out her cellphone, she called the number in her caller ID.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Elijah…have you heard the news yet?" Elena gasped, her voice shaking.

"Yes I have, and thank you for calling me. I totally understand if you don't want to come in to work today. Are you alright? Do you want me to come over later?" he asked her. Elena smiled—he was such a good friend.

"I'm fine…just a little shaken up. But I don't really want to come into work today. I can't face all the looks I'll get from everybody at the office," she choked up.

"I understand. Just let me know if you need me, I'll cover for you. Just stay inside. The office is buzzing with this news, it's absolutely insane! But just be careful Elena, don't do anything stupid," Elijah warned her.

"Don't worry, I won't." and with that, she hung up. Turning around, she had one goal in her mind at that very moment.

She had to get to Damon! He had some explaining to do to her!

…

Elena ran up the steps of the apartment building until she reached his floor. Knocking on his door quietly, she tried to calm her nerves.

"Who is it?" she heard his gruff voice from inside.

"It's Elena. Please open the door Damon," she pleaded.

The door opened. Elena was not prepared for the sight in front of her. Damon looked awful! His eyes were red and puffy, his hair stuck up in all directions, his eyes unfocused. It was obvious that he had been drinking.

He looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "Elena, what are you doing here?" he asked her, a hint of hurt and sarcasm in his voice.

"This!" she practically screeched at him, showing in the newspaper. He leaned forward to take a look at it.

"Yeah…what about it?" he asked, his eyes cold.

Shock went over her like a bucket of ice. Why was he being so mean to her? She loved him, didn't he know that? What if he didn't anymore? None of it made sense…

"You killed an innocent girl! Why?" she cried, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked her.

"No! Why would you do this, just why?" she asked again, wanting answers. He still stood there, or tried to stand still, with his arms crossed and just giving her a "whatever" look.

"How about we discuss this inside?" she whispered, walking past him and into his apartment. He closed the door behind her. Walking inside, she saw a whole assortment of liquor bottles surrounding the living room. He must have had a hell of a night drinking—after he killed again.

"Damon, just answer me this: Why did you kill that poor girl?" Elena threw the paper on the coffee table and turned around, her eyes filling with unshed tears again.

"Don't pretend to care anymore, Elena. I _saw_ you with that man last night—you were looking mighty cozy then," he answered her, stumbling a little on his feet. His eyes held cold rage at her, but she could see it—he was hurting. Badly.

"You saw me with Elijah?" she asked, understanding washing over her. It was just a simple misunderstanding.

"Damon…it wasn't what you thought it was. Elijah is just a friend of mine from work, that's it! He asked me for coffee and that was it—nothing happened, I promise you. I love you Damon, and only you!" she cried, standing in front of him and taking his face in her hands.

Damon's eyes softened. He seemed to be at a loss for words. "You mean…it wasn't anything? You still love me?" he asked, choking up on the last word.

"Of course I do Damon! You're my one and only, I love you with every fiber of my being!" she cried.

His eyes widened with the realization. She still loved him! Then the guilt came back—he had killed that poor, innocent woman. He was so stupid!

"Elena…I don't… know what to say…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kill her! I was hurting because I saw you with that man and assumed the worst—that you didn't love me anymore," he cried, tears streaming down his own face now. He had never felt so guilty in all his life!

"It's ok Damon, its ok," she reassured him, hugging him tightly as he started to sob. The two of them fell to the floor, Damon in her arms, sobbing into her shoulder and repeatedly saying "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

After what felt like hours, Damon pulled away a bit, his beautiful sapphire blue eyes wet and red.

"Can you ever forgive me Elena? I hate myself now—I didn't mean to hurt her, I'm so sorry!" he spoke again, choking back tears again.

Elena smiled and hugged him again. "It's ok Damon, I forgive you. It was just a misunderstanding is all. Just don't ever do it again; you can't just lose it every time you assume the worst of everything, ok? Control your emotions. Do you promise me?" she looked into his eyes as he nodded slowly.

"Ok."

"Are we good now?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're good. I love you Elena," he attempted a weak smile.

"I love you too Damon. Now no offense, but you look and smell horrible," she laughed at the look of mild offensiveness on his face. "How about you get a shower while I clean this up?" she said, indicating the huge amount of bottles in the room.

"Sure," Damon smiled, kissing her gently on the lips.

…..

About an hour later, Damon was showered and dressed, looking much better. Elena had cleaned up the living room and changed the sheets on the bed. She was patiently waiting in the living room watching television when he emerged. She smiled at him, he looked so cute wearing his sweats and a tight-fitting t-shirt. He joined her on the couch, hugging her close to him.

"Thank you for once again forgiving me Elena. I hit rock bottom today and you helped me get right back up."

"You're very welcome Damon—and don't ever doubt my love for you. I just wanted a night out with a friend and colleague of mine last night, that's it. I promise I would never, ever leave you," she promised him, mimicking his words to her back when he was in a cage.

He smiled, holding her closely, never ever wanting to let her go again.

_**Big sigh of relief, isn't it?**_


	20. Locked Up and Waiting

_**Well, here's another chapter. There are only a few left after this one, so keep the reviews coming! I love reading them—all the positive feedback is amazing and it motivates me like nothing else.**_

_**I know that other writers have been having some bad experiences lately (BadBoysareBest, Heidi Mae, Katy, etc). All I ask of anybody on this site is to be respectful of the writers. We come here to use our imaginations and to be beaten down for it is unacceptable. Please help spread the word so that all the writers on can write in peace and happiness. **_

_**Thank you. Enjoy : )**_

**Chapter 20—Captured**

Damon held Elena on the bed through most of the day, just relishing her in his arms once again. They were so close to each other in this silent moment, the peace he felt just melted his heart.

Elena moaned, waking up from her sleep. Smiling into her hair, he kissed her temple.

"Hello my love."

"Hello Damon. What were you thinking about just now? You had quite a look on your face."

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have a girl like you," he smiled, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Hmmmm, you are very lucky," she smiled into his affectionate touches. "Just think in a few months, all of this will have blown over and we'll be on our way to Europe."

"Yeah and not a moment too soon. I can't stand this being away from you for days at a time," Damon added, whining slightly. But imagining them on the beach somewhere in Italy, sunbathing and making love all day long sure lifted his spirits.

A loud BANG suddenly interrupted them, scaring the both of them. Both sat up in bed at the sudden noise. Then the sound of heavy footsteps that sounded like a herd of elephants was in the apartment.

"FBI! LET THE GIRL GO!"

Elena was suddenly yanked from his grasp as men wearing black armored suits, hats and guns burst into the room. He was suddenly thrown on his chest, his arms pulled behind him as cuffs were put on his hands. Looking up, he saw Elena struggling against a man that was holding her back.

Men shouted at them, aiming their guns at Damon specifically. Damon was struggling with all his might against the four men holding him down. A mask was placed over his mouth to prevent him from biting, the cuffs were digging into his wrists as he struggled. Another office tried holding onto his flailing legs, but Damon wasn't going to go down without a fight. He saw Elena being restrained and shoved into a police car.

"ELENA!" Damon shouted after her even when he was pushed into the FBI van and it took off without a second glance.

….

Damon was once again strapped to a metal board, hands, chest and feet firmly bound yet again. The mouth guard was in place yet again.

Even though the metal cuffs dug into his skin, he felt nothing. His mind had become numb, wondering how it could have happened so wrong. He wasn't concerned about himself—he was worried about Elena. She had to be going crazy.

Or worse.

For all he knew, they might have arrested her too or put her in an asylum. He could only imagine how scared she would be if that had happened! The very thought made his heart hurt and his urge to get free again was very much at the forefront of his mind.

But he didn't think he could even attempt it a second time.

The door opened. In stepped Elijah. Damon's blue eyes, which were kind of the only thing visible of him right now, shined in the dim light like blue ice, his rage evident.

Elijah stepped forward until he was right in front of Damon, his expression unreadable.

Without warning, he slapped Damon right across the face, making his head snap to the side.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that, Salvatore. You can't even imagine how _amazing _that felt," Elijah sneered at him.

Damon tasted blood in his mouth, but chose to ignore it. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Elijah laughed, a maniacal laugh that filled the entire room. "What's really amazing is that you don't even know or care why!"

"Then please, do tell," Damon mimicked back.

Elijah's demeanor quickly changed back to dark and sadistic. "I need you to think really hard now. Do you remember one of your girls? A woman named Rose?"

"If you think I remember all the girls that I've been with and drained, then you must be out of your mind," Damon started.

"She was my fiancée. And you killed her, you bastard!" Elijah shouted, smacking Damon again.

This time Damon did sputter out blood. His rage at Elijah was at full force now.

"Oh yeah…I remember her. Pretty thing, short reddish brown hair?"

Elijah's intake of breath was answer enough.

"I do remember her. She was a great gal, very feisty if I recall correctly. She was….mmmm…_delicious." _Damon smirked and he knew Elijah could see it through his mask.

Elijah's face was almost red with rage. "I've been looking for you for a long time Damon. The fact that you were in a sleazy cell for years never quenched my need for revenge. After you escaped, I knew I had my second chance for revenge. Elena led me right to you, as I knew she would. Even after all her lies of feeling nothing for you, I could see it in her eyes how she really felt. She loves you will all her heart, but you know that already. She proved very useful in finding her—so it was a good thing I followed her to your apartment. Now you will pay for all the people you've manipulated and murdered over the years; they will get their justice. I've just spoken with the DA—you're being executed tomorrow morning."

That got Damon's attention—his head snapped up and his heart started pounding and racing in fear. And it was rare for him to get scared that way.

Tomorrow? What…what would happen to Elena? If he was gone, what would happen to her?

"Not so tough now, are you? And don't worry, I'll see to it personally that Elena is well taken care of after you are long gone and buried in the ground. If you even get that consideration." Elijah laughed humorously as he left the room, leaving Damon to his despair.

There was no way out this time, no way to manipulate his way from this one. He was a goner. By tomorrow morning, he'd be in the lethal injection chair. For once in Damon Salvatore's life, he felt that he had things worth living for now. He had Elena.

Now that would all be taken away from him. Tears continued to glisten and silently fall down his face.

Tomorrow he would face his demons. Tomorrow he would meet his fate. But he silently asked God or whatever higher power there was that all he wanted was for Elena to be safe…even if he couldn't be with her.

_Uh oh….what do you guys think?_


	21. A New Age

_**Hello again guys! Thank you so much for all the good reviews last chapter; you guys are so supportive to me and I love writing for you. Hope you enjoy this chapter because it's the last one before the epilogue.**_

_**But I am planning a sequel. What do you guys think about that? I already have the first chapter planned out if that helps : )**_

_**Let me know what you guys think of that idea as well as reviewing this chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 21—Awaiting the Dawn**

**The Next Day—Day of the Execution**

Damon was once again in a cage, bars and wire surrounding him preventing and foiling any escape attempts. There was simply a bed in the cage and nothing else.

He lay upon the cot, arm over his eyes. In less than 3 hours, he would be dead. As the minutes ticked by the black hole in his heart got bigger and bigger.

He heard the clicking of heels on the hard tile floor outside his cage. Could it truly be her?

Sitting up quickly, he turned around only to be disappointed. There was a short girl with dark hair staring at him.

He looked at her for a few moments waiting for her to say something. When she still didn't, he spoke.

"I don't mean to be rude, but now is not the time for me to be entertaining people. My execution is in a few hours and I'd much rather spend it in solitude," Damon said before laying back down facing away from the girl, forcing his eyes closed.

"Damon Salvatore?" the girl asked.

"That's my name, for God's sake don't wear it out."

"Damon, my name is Anna. I used to be the roommate of Elena Gilbert."

His eyes popped open again at that statement. Turning around and standing up, he gave her a surprised look.

"Elena told me what happened back in the woods. You saved her life, I'm certain of that much. I don't approve of your relationship. But I had to ask…do you truly care for her? You have a manipulative way of lying to all kinds of people Damon. Now you have nothing to lose—you need to tell me the truth."

Damon eyes widened at her bluntness. She had spunk, he'd give her that.

"How is Elena? Is she alright?" he asked Anna, getting as close to the bars as he could without injuring himself.

"I haven't seen her yet. From what I hear, she's being kept in a cell for today. Rumor has it from the guards that she's been crying all night."

Oh God no…..his eyes closed as a torrent of damn emotions threatened to erupt. His poor Elena!

"Well….Anna I know I just met you and I know you don't like me at all. And for good reason. But I am a changed man. Elena has helped me with that. I love her with all my heart and I only hope she can forgive me for all my evil deeds that I've done. All I want is for her to be happy and healthy. That's all I ask for her Anna."

Anna was truly touched by his little speech. She looked deep into his blue eyes.

He was telling the truth.

"Thank you Damon. That's all I wanted to ask." She turned around and was about to walk out when-

"Anna?"

She turned back to him.

"Tell Elena that I love her. Think you could do that for me?" he pleaded.

Anna simply nodded at him. Then she turned and left.

…..

Elena paced back and forth in the interrogation room she had been thrown in. It had been many hours since she and Damon had been captured. Everything happened so fast…she was handcuffed then thrown into a police car, which sped off immediately. She didn't even know what they did with Damon. But she had an idea….

His worst nightmare had come true—he was captured and caged again.

She was startled out of her thoughts by someone banging on the cage doors.

Anna was standing at the bars with a black bag. "I brought you some essentials for your overnight stay. That's all they told me when I called asking about you."

She nodded t her, walking over to the bars. To Anna Elena looked like a complete wreck.

"I understand now," Anna spoke softly. Elena looked at her, giving her a puzzled look.

"I understand the feelings you and Damon have for each other now. I didn't at first but…I know why you went against all your thoughts and training. You did it for him. He would die for you, you know that right?"

Elena nodded, her doe eyes widening in surprise. That was answer enough for Anna.

"In the bag…you'll find things that will help you escape. You may want to hurry to save your other half—he's set to be executed this afternoon at the main station. I'll see you around, Gilbert."

And with that, Anna turned on her heel and walked out of the station without looking back. Elena continued to stare after her in amazement.

**The Following Day**

A room full of people was gathered behind the execution glass room. It was like a weird movie viewing room to be exact. Many men were there to witness this soon-to-be famous execution of the notorious Damon Salvatore. The commissioner was there as well as the main DA. Elijah had never seen such a turnout for a killing. There were reporters surrounding the outside of the building, waiting for news. This was truly something the entire world was watching right now. , All the major cable newscasters as well as all the major national newscasters were there to report back when they officially got word that the infamous "vampire" was dead.

Elijah smirked.

He embraced every single minute of what he considered to be the most glorious moment of his life. Within the next seven minutes, Damon Salvatore would be injected with potassium cyanide and the world would be a better place without him and having to chase after him anymore.

Elena would thank him one day.

…..

Down a dark and dim hallway, Damon was rolled on a bed toward the injection room. There were five people in nurse uniforms with medical masks on their faces that wheeled him to his death. Of course, he couldn't say anything because beside the plastic mask over his face, he was gagged as well.

Doom and slight panic rose in his chest. He usually tried to hide is feelings, something he was incredibly good at and perfected over the years. Now he had reached his end with no possible way out.

He thought about his life—his terrible family life, his killing years, his capture, but most of all he thought about Elena. She had been the best thing to ever happen to him in his entire life. She had completely changed his life in more ways than he could even count. He realized he was never seeing her again. He only wished she would have a long and happy life…without him.

He would be watching her from wherever he was sent. He didn't know if he was going to heaven or hell, but wherever it was he would watch over her.

One of the nurses touched his arm, startling him out of his thoughts. He glanced over at her to see why.

Big brown eyes met his icy blue ones.

…..

It was past the designated time. Elijah was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the light on the other side of the glass in the room to light up. The routine was that the prisoner would already be in the chair, cuffed to the bed when the lights would go on. The executioner would then inject the prisoner then the crowd would watch him die.

So what the hell was taking so long?

Elijah was starting to fume with rage at the pace when he heard faint gunshots coming from the other side of the door in the room.

Running out the door much to the startled views of the witnesses, he rushed out into the hallway and made his way past two very startled guards into the chamber leading down to the basement. He ordered them to arm themselves and follow him down to the chamber.

He burst into the hallway hoping to come across somebody, wanting a good explanation for the noises. The other officers followed him, guns at the ready.

There was nobody in sight.

Walking slowly down the hallway, gun at the ready, he slowly made his way down the dark hallway. There was no sign of anything anywhere. When he reached the room, it was still pitch dark. Knowing the witnesses were on the other side, he flicked the light on.

The sight was completely horrific!

Four nurses and three guards lay dead on the floor of the room. All of them appeared to be shot in the chest. There was blood everywhere.

Elijah's breath quickened at the sight. He could hear the gasps and screams of everyone behind the glass, all of whom were scrambling to get out of there.

The bed Salvatore was supposed to be on was empty and the shackles lay there useless.

Elijah was so shocked and in outrage, he threw his gun in frustration. How the hell did he get out? It was impossible!

"MURDEROUS SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, dropping to the floor.

…..

Outside the station, a black SVU drove away in haste, avoiding all the news vans and reporters.

Once they were far enough away, Damon took off the hat he was wearing and looked at Elena in complete adoration. She was driving them straight to the airport. They were on their way to a new future in a new place. And he couldn't be happier.

"Sweetheart, _you are amazing!" _he beamed at her. He saw her smile in response.

"I can't believe you got me out of there. The way you shot those people and getting me out-It took guts baby," he grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her palm.

"Anything for you babe," she turned to smirk at him, taking his face in her hand and giving him a scorching kiss.

When they pulled back, he smiled at her before saying, "I have my own personal Bonnie then."

"And you're my Clyde, babe" she smirked right back.


	22. EpilogueNew Beginnings

_**Well, this is the end of the first story in this series. I am beginning to write a SEQUEL and should have the first chapter up later next week. I'll let as many of you know as soon as it's up. **_

_**I just wanted to say thank you all for your love and support. I love writing and whenever I get positive feedback (all of it has been positive so far), this really encourages me to continue. So thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and taking the time to send them! Thank you : )**_

_**This is the epilogue, but the sequel is under way as we speak. Enjoy this ending and prepare for a new beginning.**_

**Epilogue—A New Life**

**3 Months Later**

Ernie, prison guard at Baltimore Asylum, was enjoying his vacation in Florence, Italy. In the summer, it was especially nice; the fresh breeze, the hot sun, the lively local market full of vendors selling their food and specialties. The atmosphere was just perfect.

He was passing a stand selling fruit when he noticed a couple a few feet away, holding each other closely. They were next to one of the stands. The woman was wearing a pale yellow sundress, a hat, sunglasses and had wavy long dark brown hair. The man was wearing khaki pants, a light button up shirt and a hat as well. If you looked closely, you could tell he had dark hair underneath his hat.

Ernie was fascinated by the couple. He was sure they looked familiar…

It wasn't until he looked more closely that he noticed the bump the woman had under her sundress. She was very pregnant for sure. Her lover stooped down to her stomach, kissing it and rubbing it gently, much to the woman's delight. Her smile widened at the sweet gestures. He stood back up and kissed her gently on the lips, holding her face and looking at her with an intimate look only lovers share.

He watched the man wrap his arms around the girl's shoulders. Ernie was about to turn away when he stopped after he got a good look at the man as they walked past him.

It was none other than Damon Salvatore himself. And now he had no doubt that the woman with him was Elena Gilbert, former FBI and was on the missing person's database.

Ernie's shock must have shown on his face. His mouth was gaping open and closed like a fish.

Damon turned his head, his all-to-familiar icy blue eyes staring right at Ernie. His breath caught in his throat as fear started taking effect in his heart.

Then he smirked at Ernie, tipping his hat toward him in greeting and leaving him in a continuous state of shock. Then he held Elena to his side and continued walking down the street, the rest of the world completely oblivious to his dangerous presence in their world.

_**The end….or not ; ) **_


End file.
